Cinzas
by Ludi A
Summary: Depois de um tempo as pessoas se dão conta de que o mundo não se divide em branco e preto, certo ou errado. Tudo é cinza, são cinzas. Como os destroços deixados pela guerra, como a moralidade de uma mãe que protege o filho a qualquer custo, como os olhos de alguém que sempre se quis salvar.
1. E a Vida Continuava Para os Outros

**N/A: **Hey! Essa é uma história cujo rascunho eu escrevi há muito tempo e ficou jogado no meu pc, correndo o risco de ser devorado pelas mazelas do mau armazenamento de dados. Resolvi publicar seguindo a velha linha de raciocínio de que, nós, como leitores impiedosos, julgamos e criticamos (na verdadeira acepção da palavra) o tempo todo, então é uma experiência válida se nos colocarmos na outra ponta da relação: deixar que os outros julguem, aproveitem e critiquem nossas histórias. Não deixa de ser um ato de coragem, haha (pelo menos para mim)

Sobre a história em si: ela é quase toda narrada na visão da Gina, ainda que não seja em primeira pessoa, estritamente. É provável que em algum momento eu troque momentaneamente de POV, mas será apenas casual. Eu tentei seguir os nomes adotados na tradução aqui no Brasil, mas às vezes escorrego, voluntária ou involuntariamente, dependendo do caso; tem algumas traduções que ficaram muito, muito feias mesmo. Ah, com relação à cronologia: os primeiros capítulos seguem fielmente a cronologia de Relíquias da Morte até o final da Batalha de Hogwarts, então se você não leu o livro ficará bem difícil entender qualquer coisa.

Sou uma DG convicta, nunca duvidem disso. Mas agora, se você procura algo água com açúcar demais ou um romance com a Gina agindo mais ou menos assim _"Nossa, odeio o Drac... Quer dizer, Malfoy! Mas pensando bem, ele é um gato, vale uma investida nesse pedaço de mau caminho."_, sinto que você vai ter uma grande chance de se decepcionar. Eu não gosto de histórias em que os dois se apaixonam em um capítulo. Para falar a verdade, aqui o Draco mal aparece até mais ou menos o meio da história. Eu precisava desenvolver todo um contexto antes da aproximação forçada dos dois e tentei manter a coisa toda o mais canon possível. O resultado disso foi uma história muito maior do que eu esperava no começo e uma interação DG que vem só depois de eu ter desenvolvido alguns pontos que eu considerava importantes.

Estejam avisados.

* * *

**1 – E a vida continuava para os outros.**

_Março 1998_

_A chuva é uma coisa engraçada_. Ela sabia que esse era um estranho pensamento para se ter num momento como aquele, mas era justamente o que ela vinha pensando nos últimos instantes, aninhada e abraçando os próprios joelhos no limiar de uma das grandes janelas do castelo, enquanto via as pesadas gotas de chuva castigarem sua superfície. A chuva tinha várias facetas, que podiam fazer você sentir verdadeiramente vivo, como quando as gotinhas de água batem no seu rosto e te fazem sorrir com a sensação de ficar contra elas. Ou podiam simplesmente arruinar suas esperanças, fazer com que elas escorressem por você como a água que encharca sua roupa e escorre pelas extremidades dos seus membros. E te deixar vazio.

Ela é cinza; podia ser boa ou ruim, depende do ângulo que você encara. Depende do seu momento.

A garota gostava de observá-la porque a chuva não traduzia a realidade maniqueísta dos últimos tempos; funcionava mais ou menos como uma válvula de escape que não envolvia cerveja amanteigada ou atividades mais ilícitas.

O nome da moça introspectiva era Ginevra Molly Weasley, tinha dezesseis anos e vivia num mundo que parecia se equilibrar numa corda bamba diante de uma platéia com o fôlego preso. Ninguém sabia para qual lado ele iria pender.

A vida dela tinha um lado branco, feliz. Que dava vontade de levantar de manhã e gritar para o mundo que, depois dessa 'crise', ela seria a mulher de Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Continuava-Sobrevivendo. Não passava pela cabeça dela que depois de tanto tempo e de tantas lutas as coisas se encaminhassem mal. Era uma questão de destino, de _justiça_. O lado branco da vida dela também englobava sua família, aqueles que a cercavam de amor do mesmo jeito que um casulo cercava uma borboleta prestes a se transformar, ainda que essa comparação não fosse muito boa: crescer com seis irmãos mais velhos fizeram com que ela tivesse a graciosidade de um hipopótamo, não de uma borboleta. Mas ela não se importava, contanto que eles estivessem com ela. Contanto que Harry também estivesse com ela.

E então havia o lado negro da sua vida. Que parecia estar sempre à espreita, esperando o menor vacilo. O lado negro que fez com que ela quase morresse durante seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts por causa de um maldito diário enfeitiçado que pôs toda a escola em perigo; o lado negro que a fez literalmente correr pela vida no Ministério da Magia no seu quarto ano e que era o responsável por todo esse clima de tensão que deixava o ar quase irrespirável. O lado negro que levara Olho-Tonto Moody em julho, Dumbledore um ano antes, que desfigurara Gui. O lado negro que a afastava _dele_. Ela sentia tanta falta de Harry que as vezes achava que ia sufocar. Tanto pela ausência dele quanto pelo fato de ter sido condenada a ficar em Hogwarts enquanto ele se enfiava sabe-se lá onde com Rony e Hermione. E a mágoa que ficava era porque ela tinha certeza que já tinha dado provas suficientes no que dizia respeito a sua capacidade e entrega. No final das contas, ela nunca ia deixar de ser a irmã caçula, menina frágil que precisava ser protegida. E ela odiava isso.

Eles nunca tratavam Hermione dessa forma. E por 'eles', ela definia metade do mundo mágico.

Mas ela continuava provando seu ponto, fazendo sua parte. Pelo menos é o que ela vinha tentando fazer em Hogwarts, desde que tinha saído d'A Toca do início de setembro do ano passado. Junto com a Armada de Dumbledore (ou que havia restado dela), ela formava o foco de resistência contra a influência de Você-Sabe-Quem em Hogwarts. E só Merlin sabia como isso estava custando caro: se antes as passagens pelas detenções se resumiam a horas de tédio e mais tédio fazendo alguma atividade que envolvesse lidar com livros empoeirados e animais viscosos, agora a coisa tinha realmente mudado de figura. Não era raro quando um aluno voltava de uma dessas sessões de tortura disfarçadas de detenções incapaz até de andar direito com as próprias pernas. Isso era verdade principalmente para Neville; contra todos os prognósticos do Universo, ele vinha se mostrado um líder valoroso. E isso enchia o coração dela de ternura em relação a ele.

A coisa havia começado quando ela, Neville e Luna tentaram roubar a espada de Godrico Grifinória da sala do agora diretor, Severo Snape. Eles haviam sido enviados para a Floresta Proibida e suas idas a Hogsmead foram banidas; Gina achou que esse era o máximo da punição que eles receberiam, mas então, depois disso, a parte disciplinar da escola ficou a critério de Aleto e Amico Carrow, que assumiram os postos de Professores de 'Estudo dos Trouxas' e da recém criada 'Arte das Trevas'. Gina sentiu um arrepio diante da lembrança. Agora os estudantes eram obrigados a praticar maldições imperdoáveis em quem estivesse em detenção. O estômago de Gina dava voltas e voltas diante da ideia.

A pior parte, além de não ter notícias do mundo exterior, era ter que aturar as excentricidades dos irmãos Carrow. Hogwarts parecia um cemitério cheio de almas penadas vagando pelos corredores. Obviamente, _efetivamente_ havia almas vagando por lá, mas o contexto era bem diferente.

A última ideia brilhante deles fora a de promover uma espécie de confraternização, para provar que o mundo mágico está unido sob um só estandarte. As quatro grandes casas de Hogwarts deveriam se unir, um sinal claro de que não havia mais espaço para a diferença e a pluraridade; essa 'confraternização' seria o primeiro passo rumo a homogeneidade. Mas o toque de masoquismo ficou mesmo a cargo dos irmãos comensais, que acharam que seria interessante (para não dizer engraçado) determinar os pares para a ocasião, criando potenciais situações de embaraço e punição para os envolvidos. Parecia desnecessário dizer a essa altura que se negar a comparecer a esse baile idiota poderia trazer mais problemas do que benefícios. E além do mais...

"Hey, Ruiva."

Ela foi tirada abruptamente dos seus pensamentos.

E era exatamente nessas horas que todo o vocabulário proibido dos irmãos mais velhos e a necessidade de se ter um taco de quadribol em mãos pareciam brotar na mente dela. Blaise Zabini tinha saído de um canto sombreado no corredor, já parecendo estar pronto para a sessão de tortura disfarçada de baile. Ainda era muito estranho ter qualquer conversa civilizada com ele, mas de qualquer forma a presença dele era mais reconfortante do que a de um dos Carrow.

"Olá para você também, Zabini. Muito bom saber que seja normal para a boa educação recebida entre os de sangue puro espreitar meninas indefesas pelos corredores." Ela falou frisando o 'boa educação' com ironia.

"Em primeiro lugar, você também é sangue puro, apesar dos pesares. Em segundo lugar, no dia que você for uma menina indefesa, Você-Sabe-Quem começará a usar feitiços para descongestionamento nasal." Ele disse com sua voz constante. "E eu já presenciei uma ou duas conseqüências das suas azarações para verificar por mim mesmo o quão desprotegida você pode ser."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para evitar um sorriso não desejado. Se alguém dissesse para ela, há alguns meses, que ela chegaria a ter alguma coisa perto de uma amizade com Blaise Zabini, ela mesma daria uma carona para essa pessoa até o St Mungus. Ainda que mais reclusos que seus amigos sonserinos, Blaise nunca havia feito questão de esconder seu desprezo pelos nascidos trouxas. Embora contasse ao seu favor o fato de que ele sempre dera a entender que desprezava quase todo mundo, independente da origem. A verdade é que Blaise vinha se mostrando um alívio quando aparecia com suas tiradas ácidas, seu cinismo para com o mundo e seu jeito constante. Gina ponderou, não pela primeira vez, que era isso que faltava para ela naquela época: Constância.

É claro que ela estava longe de pensar que Blaise Zabini era o novo paladino da luta contra o Lorde das Trevas, capaz de forjar uma cicatriz na testa e sair derrotando Comensais da Morte. Talvez o que a atraísse na presença dele fosse justamente isso; estava acostumada com um mundo tão 'o bem contra o mal' que encontrar uma pessoa que não pendia exatamente para nenhum lado fazia a curiosidade dela acender automaticamente. E assim, desde uma detenção na qual ela fora forçada a ficar quatro horas sob a supervisão dele (que deveria, supostamente, infringir alguns tipos moderados de tortura), a convivência deles aumentou consideravelmente. Ele era bem agradável de conversar, desde que se ignorasse o fato de que ele era um bastardo egocêntrico.

Em essência, Blaise era isso: extremamente egoísta. Ele não era fiel a nenhuma ideologia, a nenhuma causa. Não gostava de fundamentalismos de nenhuma espécie, nem arriscava o pescoço por ninguém. Ele queria (e iria, ela tinha o pressentimento) estar do lado que ganhasse. Mas pelo menos ele era divertido e fazia com que ela esquecesse, por breves momentos, da grande porcaria que era viver no meio da guerra.

Uma coisa que Gina havia aprendido é que na guerra não se escolhe aliados; você simplesmente aproveita os que lhe são dados. Ela saltou do limiar da janela, se espreguiçou num dos seus movimentos tipicamente felinos e começou a caminhar.

"Não é de bom tom fazer piadas desse tipo nos corredores de Hogwarts atualmente, Blaise" ela suspirou, ainda lutando contra um leve sorriso. Não se sentia no direito de sorrir enquanto Harry e Rony estavam passando fome e frio ou enquanto a Armada de Dumbledore era caçada incessantemente.

"Assim como não é de bom tom escolher um vestido marrom quando se tem esses cabelos flamejantes. Parece que estou olhando para uma mancha de ferrugem." Ele torceu o nariz aristocrático na direção dela. "Mas assim é a vida, minha cara grifinória. Bom gosto é como o dinheiro, uns tem tanto, outros tem tão pouco." Ele sorriu malicioso.

Ela comparou o vestido marrom recatado com rendinhas douradas nas mangas e na barra com o traje elegantemente feito sob medida para ele. Era de um azul escuro que de certa forma combinava com a pele negra e bonita de Zabini. Por um breve instante, ela se sentiu como se estivesse vestindo um vestido feito sob encomenda para a sua avó. Mas foi muito breve. Não era o momento de se apegar a essas futilidades.

O fato relevante era: ela não se importava mais com as tiradas de Blaise a respeito da sua condição financeira porque geralmente elas vinham acompanhadas de algum comentário ainda mais venenoso sobre alguma outra pessoa, não importando classe, condição financeira ou status de sangue. Como os comentários que ele sempre fazia sobre a inteligência limitada de Pansy Parkinson.

Gina aproveitou a chance.

"Nesse caso, fico feliz que você tenha conseguido um par que tenha muito dinheiro e péssimo gosto." Ela falou, meio sorrindo, meio séria. "Aposto que vai ter uma noite bem divertida com a Parkinson."

Ela sentiu que ele ficou desconfortável "_Touché_. Não sou muito dado a revirar o lixo deixado pelos outros," ele disse com o orgulho um pouco ferido, para completar com um tom absurdamente malicioso. "ainda que eu ache que o Malfoy não se importará muito com o que eu venha a fazer com Pansy, dado que estará em companhia muito mais interessante."

Gina ruborizou automaticamente. De raiva. Ter que ir ao um baile despropositado já era ruim o bastante, mas terem escolhido Draco Malfoy como seu acompanhante era digno de queima na fogueira. Desde o final do ano anterior, só a imagem dele parecia fazer o estômago dela descer uns bons centímetros. _Dumbledore_. Culpa dele. _Gui_. Culpa dele. Luto em Hogwarts. _Tudo_ culpa dele e daquele armário sumidouro maldito.

Depois do anúncio dos pares, ela havia ficado uma semana de mau humor absoluto. Ela comprovou a veracidade do 'Nada nunca é tão ruim que não possa piorar um pouco mais.'

De toda forma, parecia que a influência dos Malfoy no círculo dos Comensais da Morte estava desgastada. Que a escolha do par era uma punição para Gina não havia dúvidas; ainda que a companhia de Zabini causasse uma impressão de que ela pudesse estar de alguma forma se inclinando ao lado negro da força, essa impressão era muito fraca comparada ao fato de que a família dela ainda era uma traidora de sangue e que ela havia sido a namorada de Harry Potter.

Mas a 'punição' para o Malfoy só poderia significar uma coisa: A família dele estava encrencada com Você-Sabe-Quem. Depois dos acontecimentos no Ministério da Magia e na Torre de Astronomia, alguma coisa havia dado muito errado para eles. Muito provavelmente fosse o fato de que Draco Malfoy tivesse falhado na sua tentativa de matar o Professor Dumbledore, ainda que ele tivesse sido o responsável por criar todo o caos em Hogwarts naquela noite. Mas sobre isso, Gina só poderia fazer conjecturas.

"Ah sim, a acompanhante dele é uma pessoa muito distinta. Uma pena que, na visão dele, ela valha menos do que um grindylow desdentado." ela disse distraidamente.

Dessa vez Blaise riu. Ele não fazia isso com freqüência e Gina pensou que o sorriso fazia o semblante dele ficar muito mais leve. "Então presumo que a feliz acompanhante se importe com o valor que o jovem Malfoy dá para ela?"

Mais uma vez, o estômago dela se contorceu. Dessa vez, devido à náusea que a simples piada de Zabini causava. Ela não pôde deixar de pensar em todos os problemas que o Malfoy tinha criado no final do ano letivo anterior, nos ferimentos de Gui e em como Harry havia terminado com ela no velório do Professor Dumbledore.

"Mais fácil eu estar preocupada com a opinião do Snape sobre o meu vestido" ela falou com mais rancor do que pretendia. O único pecado de Zabini era de ser um grande bastardo egoísta e, por enquanto, não merecia uma dose extra do gênio Weasley.

"Hm, duvido um pouco que o gosto dele seja confiável. Mas de qualquer forma, você pode pedir para ele alguns conselhos sobre como lavar os cabelos. Ou não." Ele havia voltado para o seu jeito introspectivo e Gina se surpreendeu, não pela primeira vez, como Blaise não parecia se importar com ninguém a não ser consigo mesmo.

Levantando a barra do vestido até uma altura que a permitisse andar um pouco mais rápido, Gina acelerou o passo em direção ao salão destinado a 'confraternização'. Draco Malfoy não tinha se dado ao trabalho de tentar entrar em contato com ela, embora verdade seja dita, ela também não tinha feito nenhum esforço para tal. Como a maioria dos pares foi formada arbitrariamente de forma desagradar os envolvidos, os murmúrios que corriam pela escola davam conta de que o melhor era se encontrar na porta do Salão Principal, se mostrar aos irmãos Carrow, fazer cara de quem chupou limão e sair dali o mais rápido que possível.

Virando entre corredores, com Zabini em silêncio nos seus calcanhares, Gina tinha o pensamento fixo no término da noite. Andava mais rápido como se isso pudesse antecipar o final dessa baboseira, seus sapatos ecoando levemente contra as paredes de pedra do castelo. Blaise parecia caminhar com muito mais classe e desenvoltura, sequer se esforçando para acompanhar os passos dela. Quando viraram no corredor que dava acesso a um das salas, viram duas figuras arrastarem uma terceira, que parecia mais inconsciente do que desperta. De certa forma, a presença de Zabini deu a ela a coragem para se aproximar do trio que se movia lentamente. Diante da cena, Gina prendeu a respiração.

Neville jazia entre dois marmanjos e cambaleava na tentativa de ficar em pé. Um corte sangrava sobre seu olho direito enquanto seu olho esquerdo estava tão inchado que parecia um simples risco no mar de protuberâncias roxas que era o lado direito do seu rosto. Ele parecia estar vestido com um traje de festa, mas tão decomposto que que Gina não ficaria surpresa se ele tivesse dito que tinha sido atropelado pelo Expresso de Hogwarts. Depois de beber cinco garrafas de uísque de fogo.

"Por Merlin, Neville! O que aconteceu com você?!" ela disse ofegante, se aproximando do grupo.

Os trogloditas que o carregavam (que imediatamente Gina reconheceu como Vicente Crabbe e David Urquhart) tentaram bloquear seu caminho, mas a figura de Blaise Zabini, imóvel e imponente como uma estátua atrás dela de algum modo intimidou maiores reações dos 'guardas'.

"Ah, oi Gin!" ele falou com dificuldade "Não é nada, sério. Só fui levar pessoalmente minhas considerações para os Carrow sobre o que eu achava da idéia de se fazer um baile nessas condições. Acho que eles não gostaram muito da minha manifestação." Ele terminou a frase com um misto de riso e tosse, que fez com que o corpo dele balançasse meio inerte entre os dois trogloditas.

Na mesma hora, Gina olhou para seu traje, preparada para ir a um baile e se sentiu a mais deplorável das pessoas, que se submetia aos caprichos de um grupo de lunáticos. Teve vontade de rasgar seu vestido, empunhar sua varinha e dizer ao mundo que lutaria, como seus irmãos, como Neville.

Neville, que já começava a ser arrastado novamente para seja lá onde fosse seu destino, percebeu a reação dela e disse com o máximo de gentileza que seu estado permitia "Relaxa, Gin. Cada um luta à sua maneira, do seu jeito. Isso não quer dizer não lutar." Ele terminou dando uma piscadela para ela, mas o efeito foi totalmente neutralizado pelo aspecto do seu olho. No instante seguinte, Crabbe desferiu um chute violento em um das pernas de Neville, que foi ao chão como um grande saco de aveia. O sonserino riu como numa rara ocasião em que contaram uma piada que ele pudesse entender. Gina tentou reagir, mas a mão que procurava a varinha foi menos rápida do que a mão de Zabini, que segurou a sua.

Seu olhar de pedra obviamente dizia 'não faça nada que possa se arrepender'. Gina se soltou bruscamente e saiu andando a passos rápidos na direção oposta à cena, por sua vez enviando um claro recado de 'não ouse me seguir'. Blaise era muito bom em entender meias palavras. Nesse caso, nem isso fora necessário. Iria dar um jeito de ver Neville quando conseguisse se livrar do estúpido baile.

Gina apertou os olhos tentando conter as lágrimas. Se lembrou do seu primeiro baile em Hogwarts, quando Neville a convidara para ir com ele, no que parecia séculos atrás. Sentia falta daquela época. Sentia falta do seu quarto com os pôsteres d'As Esquisitonas na parede, de como sua mãe comandava louças e talheres que flutuavam no ar numa dança tão familiar, sentia falta de Luna, que havia sido sequestrada do Expresso de Hogwarts pelos comensais no Natal, de Hermione, dos gêmeos, _de Harry_. Merlin, como ela sentia falta de Harry. Sentia falta de tudo que havia perdido no último ano, depois do velório de Dumbledore.

Ela balançou a cabeça, fixando na mente a ideia de Neville. Ela lutaria, sim. Mas uma batalha de cada vez. Nesse exato momento, ela precisava sobreviver a essa noite que tinha tudo para ser uma das memórias que ela, de boa vontade, tiraria da cabeça quando tivesse uma penseira à disposição.

Gina diminuiu o passo, para ganhar algum fôlego; normalizou sua respiração, tentou prestar atenção nos detalhes da sala que antecedia o Salão Principal, que outrora havia sido tão bem decorado para o Baile de Inverno na época do torneio Tribruxo. Não havia tanto brilho e a iluminação estava mais fraca, mas o mais diferente, com absoluta certeza, eram os rostos das pessoas, que antes haviam sido felizes - cheios de expectativa com relação aos encontros, à música, à comida, aos murmúrios que o Baile geraria no dia seguinte - agora só mostravam ansiedade e desgosto, na espera por seus pares indesejados.

Ela pensou, fungando entro o choro e o humor desesperado, que aquele lugar era como a sala de espera do St. Mungus, onde as pessoas não sabiam muito bem o que encontrariam na sala ao lado, mas com certeza não seria algo muito agradável. As portas do Salão Principal já estavam abertas, mas Gina não conseguia ver ao certo o que havia lá dentro. No momento em que ela ia aprofundar a inspeção, sua atenção foi desviada.

Lá estava ele, parado, de costas, encostado num dos pilares que davam sustentação ao teto monstruosamente alto daquela parte do castelo.

Era agora. Hora de lidar com Draco Malfoy.


	2. Baile?

**2 – Baile?**

Ela levantou a cabeça como se o peso do mundo estivesse na sua nuca e então caminhou em direção a ele, com a convicção de que o máximo que poderia fazer por aqueles que ela amava era tentar ser forte. Pensou na ironia que era o fato de que Gina Weasley, conhecida pela sua força e impulsividade, estivesse se sentindo tão absurdamente sozinha e impotente. E a presença dos dementadores que circulavam em volta da escola agora não ajudava em nada seu estado de espírito. Estava cercada por dementadores, comensais e doninhas. _Perfeito_.

Ela parou no meio do caminho e fez uma careta.

Não tinha mais como adiar o encontro, ou confronto, como sua mente insistia em dizer. Ele estava parado numa posição que demonstrava certa tensão e virado na direção da porta do Salão, provavelmente tentando captar alguma coisa vinda dali. Ficar parada ali, fora do campo de visão dele, tinha dois aspectos distintos; o lado ruim é que ela estava adiando o que era inevitável e postergando sua sessão de tortura disfarçada de baile. O lado bom é que ela podia observá-lo um pouco mais e garantir que ele não havia trazido nada que pudesse feri-la mortalmente. Além da varinha, é claro. Pelo menos com varinhas ela podia lidar relativamente bem.

Como sempre, a roupa dele parecia de ótima qualidade, negra sobre a pele pálida. Ela conjecturou se ele tinha ideia do quanto aquelas roupas pretas o deixavam parecido com um cadáver. Até o verde insosso da Sonserina caia melhor naquela doninha branquela do que o preto absoluto. Ela reparou nas mangas longas que provavelmente estavam cobrindo a marca negra que o identificava como um Comensal e sentiu um arrepio, se lembrando das máscaras negras que a cercaram no ministério, dois anos atrás. Não havia um fio de cabelo fora do lugar; ela se surpreendeu com o fato dele ter voltado a usar gel no cabelo, como fazia nos primeiros anos em Hogwarts, penteado todo para trás - e se surpreendeu mais ainda com a idéia de que ela se lembrava com certa precisão de como era o cabelo de Draco Malfoy nos seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts. A mente das pessoas guardava detalhes inúteis, definitivamente.

Assim como todos os outros, ela supôs, ele também havia crescido; vendo a essa distância, ele estava quase do tamanho de Rony, embora parecesse mais magro. Não havia sinal de barba embora ele devesse estar prestes a completar dezoito anos; Gina não pôde descobrir se isso se devia ao barbeiro dos Malfoy ou não. Definitivamente, ele não era o que Gina chamaria de bonito, com um rosto longo demais, pálido demais, aristocrático demais. Mas ainda assim havia algo ali, ela podia dizer. Nada que garantisse uma segunda olhada vinda dela normalmente, mas naquela noite, ela não resistiu à curiosidade. Preferiu pensar que esse interesse se devia ao encontro forçado. Certamente era por isso.

O que mais chamava atenção nele, entretanto, era o fato de que ele não parecia _jovem_, apesar da idade. Seus olhos cinzas, geralmente cheios de arrogância e que usualmente imploravam por um soco ou por uma azaração, estavam opacos, como se estivessem esperando por algo inevitavelmente ruim. Gina tentou imaginar o que teria acontecido com ele depois da batalha na Torre de Astronomia. E pela primeira vez, não terminou o pensamento com um '_se aconteceu algo de ruim, foi muito bem feito'_. As últimas informações recebidas enquanto ela ainda estava n'A Toca davam conta de que Você-Sabe-Quem havia se instalado na Mansão Malfoy. Definitivamente não era um hóspede cujos anfitriões poderiam se dar ao luxo de desagradar.

Ela se aproximou, engolindo em seco. Ordenou às suas pernas que, se elas não tinham coragem para se comportar devidamente, pelo menos podiam demonstrar que tinham. Ele sentiu sua aproximação e virou a cabeça na sua direção. O rosto dele não mostrava nada, uma máscara gelada que Gina imaginou que ele tivesse aprendido a mostrar nesses últimos meses, enquanto passava as férias entre cobras gigantes e bruxos lunáticos. Ela ficou ali, parada diante dele, tentando por um desafio nos olhos que ela mesma sabia que seria infrutífero; não adiantaria nada se rebelar agora. No máximo acabaria como Neville, machucada devido a um ato impensado.

E contrariando todas as expectativas que poderiam ter se formado na cabeça de Gina, Draco Malfoy simplesmente estendeu a mão esquerda, enluvada, com a palma virada para cima, num gesto resignado de alguém que perdeu todas as batalhas.

A mão ficou ali, parada no ar como se estivesse pedindo alguma coisa. Tudo estava em câmera lenta demais para que ela achasse alguma graça na situação que se formou na sua mente: um Malfoy _pedindo_ alguma coisa para uma Weasley. Numa situação normal, ela teria gargalhado até ficar roxa, mas também era verdade que numa situação normal Draco Malfoy nunca teria se dado ao trabalho de sequer olhar para ela.

O mundo parecia ter parado e ela levantou sua mão direita. Quando estava quase tocando-o, Gina descobriu porque os olhos dele chamaram tanto sua atenção: eles eram olhos de uma pessoa que estava prestes a cruzar a linha da sanidade. Ela pousou sua mão sobre a dele e sentiu que havia _tremido_ diante da sua descoberta. Por um breve instante louco, pensou que podia ajudar Draco Malfoy, pedir que a Ordem da Fênix o protegesse, falar com Harry...

Ele interrompeu os pensamentos desconexos de Gina quando levantou uma sobrancelha olhando para a mão dela, que acabara de pousar sobre a dele, numa única indicação de que ele sabia que ela estava lá e que, de alguma forma, sentiu que algo estranho cruzara a mente dela. Gina se chutou mentalmente ao pensar que ele havia sentido que sua mão tremera.

Num movimento sutil, ele começou a andar, conduzindo-a, com a mão pequena e sardenta de Gina ainda sobre a dele, formando uma imagem esquisita na cabeça dela. Iria se trancar no quarto por uma semana depois daquilo, para evitar os comentários que inevitavelmente viriam sobre essa cena. No meio de uma guerra ou não, as pessoas tendiam a se apegar aos prazeres fúteis gerados pela fofoca.

O silêncio de Malfoy não a desagradava. Muito pelo contrário. Era melhor assim; se eles tinham mesmo que fazer isso, que fosse rápido e sem maiores rodeios. Já era um alívio que ele não tivesse dito nada ofensivo, nem tentado azará-la com Maldições Imperdoáveis.

Eles entraram no Salão Principal propriamente dito. A decoração não diferia muito do saguão onde os adolescentes estavam esperando seus pares, mas estava um pouco mais vivo, o que parecia natural, uma vez que estava mais cheio. Gina percebeu que os bruxos considerados puro-sangue, no geral, puderam escolher seus pares de livre e espontânea vontade. Isso é claro, se não fossem traidores como ela. Ela sentiu seu coração apertar quando se lembrou de Neville, que poderia ter escolhido uma menina para acompanhá-lo, mas a única escolha dele havia sido o protesto. Se lembrou com carinho de como eles se escondiam pelos corredores, pintando nas paredes palavras de ordem, espalhando para quem tivesse olhos para ler que a Armada Dumbledore ainda estava viva em Hogwarts.

Os Professores de Hogwarts ganharam um lugar de honra ao lado do Diretor no palanque colocado ali justamente para essa ocasião e Gina pensou que aquilo parecia o estrato de um rei, acompanhado de seus súditos mais leais. Não pôde deixar de concluir que os alunos faziam o papel de bobos da corte, como numa daquelas histórias trouxas que Harry havia contado para ela, certa vez. Parecia que alguns Professores tinham a mesma impressão; McConagall estava sentada de uma forma que a deixava mais inflexível que um ogro com torcicolo; a rechonchuda Professora Sprout estava inquieta, como se não quisesse nada além do refúgio da sua estufa e Flitwick, sentado acima da cabeça das pessoas que não estavam no palco, parecia menor do que de costume, enfiado nas almofadas da sua cadeira, como se não quisesse estar ali.

Snape, ou melhor, Diretor Snape, olhava impassível, com uma expressão que desafiava '_eu matei Dumbledore, alguém tem alguma coisa contra?_'. Gina não conseguia olhar para a cena por muito tempo; chegava a doer. Mas Malfoy tinha resolvido passar diante do Diretor, como se estivesse dizendo '_olhe para mim, estou com a Weasley pobretona, estou fazendo tudo o que me mandam fazer_'. Gina não pôde evitar o pensamento de que ele esperava que, com isso, talvez pudesse ter um pouco de paz. Amico Carrow estava do lado do Snape e não tentou sequer evitar uma gargalhada quando viu os dois naquela pose. _Definitivamente, os Malfoy estão em maus lençóis_, ela pensou consigo mesma e sentiu uma pitada de pena. Ela abanou a cabeça, para espantar aquele sentimento que já tinha se manifestado naquela noite mais freqüentemente do que ela teria desejado.

Ainda assim, algumas pessoas no Salão estavam realmente descontraídas, principalmente os que pertenciam à Sonserina. Dançavam ao som de uma banda que Gina não conhecia e que não parecia muito boa, de qualquer forma; ela pensou que isso talvez pudesse ser devido ao fato de que ela só não estava muito no clima para música. Foi quando que, com certo receio, ela percebeu que ele estava encaminhando-a para um grupo formado basicamente por serpentes venenosas, mais conhecidos como sonserinos. Ela procurou desesperadamente Blaise com os olhos, mas só reconheceu Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Emília Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass e Gregório Goyle.

Teve vontade de se soltar e procurar seus amigos da Grifinória, ver como eles estavam se saindo com seus pares, muito embora ela soubesse que a maioria tinha escapado de pares mais desagradáveis do que o dela. Aparentemente, a criatividade dos Carrow tinha atingido seu ápice na escolha do _seu_ par. Entretanto, a mão inflexível de Malfoy frustrou seus planos de fuga, uma vez que continuava a guiá-la impiedosamente. Não conseguiria se livrar dela gentilmente, nem sem chamar muita atenção. Isso iria jogar por água a baixo toda a tortura que antecedeu ao baile, nada ia ter valido a pena. O nervoso, a revolta, a resignação temporária...

Draco se aproximou do grupo e, pela primeira vez ele sorriu. Mas era o tipo do sorriso que nunca atingia os olhos, que no caso dele continuavam opacos e arredios. Ele a puxou para perto do grupo com certa delicadeza, como se por um momento ela fosse seu verdadeiro par, uma garota digna de acompanhá-lo na visão dele. E o instinto apurado de Gina a fez ficar alerta instantaneamente.

"Por que ficou tão tensa, Weasley?" ele disse e a olhou com um brilho de cinismo nos olhos frios. "Já estamos cumprindo nosso papel de divertir a massa." Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça em direção aos Carrow e o leve gesto fez com alguns finos fios de cabelo loiro platinado caíssem sobre seus olhos.

"Eu preferia você há uns momentos atrás, quando achei que o hipogrifo tinha comido sua língua." Ela disse, mordaz.

"Bom saber que há um lado de mim que você prefira." Os olhos dele caíram implacáveis sobre ela. "Isso vai me lembrar de nunca demonstrar esse lado perto de você." Ela tentou retirar a mão bruscamente, mas ele fechou os dedos sobre os dela, fazendo uma pressão consideravelmente dolorida. "Você não vai conseguir se soltar sem fazer um escândalo e eu suponho que isso seja tão ruim para sua causa quanto é para a minha. Temos que desempenhar essa comédia por um pouco mais de tempo." Ele falava com os dentes cerrados, como se as palavras saíssem com muito esforço.

"Não acho que seja realmente necessário, todos já viram como estamos nos comportando bem." Ela tentou afrouxar um pouco o aperto. "Já sorri tanto sem vontade que parece que meu rosto vai ficar assim para sempre." Reclamou mais para si mesma do que para ele, depois de uns instantes de silêncio.

"Não seria tão mau se ficasse. Tiraria o foco de outros aspectos desagradáveis de você." Ele completou com uma risadinha cínica que fez Gina entender o porquê de Harry ter usado um feitiço como o sectusempra nele; se pudesse, ela teria feito algo muito parecido. Entretanto, não deixou transparecer sua irritação na resposta.

"Então está dizendo que meu sorriso é tão ofuscante assim, _Draco_?" ela frisou a pronúncia do nome e sentiu a mão dele ficar rígida durante um milésimo de segundo. Sentiu-se particularmente extasiada através da sua pequena vingança. "Será que sua vida precisa tanto de sorrisos assim? Oh, vejo que sim! Viver sem prestígio sob as asas de Você-Sabe-Quem deve ser bem deprimente." Ela completou com veneno e viu os olhos dele adquirirem um brilho metálico que a mente de Gina registrou como um claro sinal de _'perigo'_.

Ele apertou ainda mais a mão dela, que não pôde evitar um leve gemido de dor. "Gostaria de conhecer algumas pessoas?" Fora sua única resposta à insinuação de que os Malfoy haviam caído em desgraça diante dos olhos de Voldemort.

Malfoy não esperou que ela respondesse e continuou conduzindo-a com firmeza até o ponto que ele desejava. Ela se viu no meio de uma rodinha, com a mão ainda na de Malfoy e um pânico claustrofóbico crescente. De repente, ela não era mais Gina Weasley, a garota popular, jogadora de quadribol, símbolo de força e de independência. Ela voltara a ser uma garotinha de onze anos que ficava da cor dos cabelos perto de Harry Potter, que tinha pânico de diários e que se escondia na barra da saia de Molly Weasley.

Foi quando Draco Malfoy disse, com sua voz arrastada um pouco mais viva do que ela imaginaria que estaria "Senhores, eu apresento a bruxa sangue-puro mais suja do Reino Unido. Tão deplorável quanto seu vestido." Ele havia soltado a mão dela.

Em meio a risadinhas mal contidas e olhares venenosos, tudo desabou na cabeça de Gina. E o mais agravante foi lidar com o sentimento de impotência, que ela não sentia há mais de cinco anos. A humilhação diante daquelas pessoas a fez pensar em Neville machucado, em Dumbledore estatelado no chão numa posição estranha, pensou em Jorge com a orelha sangrando descontroladamente no sofá de casa, pensou em Gui cheio de cicatrizes na cama do hospital, pensou em Rony perdido em alguma missão quase impossível. E olhando para todas aquelas pessoas, cujos pais estavam direta ou indiretamente ligados aos infortúnios pelos quais a vida dela vinha passando nos últimos anos, não pôde mais suportar todas essas coisas.

Então ela se virou e correu, não se importando em quem estava esbarrando e pela primeira vez em muito tempo desde que voltou d'A Toca, depois de ter notado que Harry tinha partido depois do casamento de Gui, ela chorou verdadeiramente.

Ela correu por um tempo razoável e só parou depois de passar por várias portas e abóbadas, quando seu fôlego não permitiria que ela prosseguisse mais sem ficar roxa e asfixiar. Todo mundo tinha direito a alguns momentos de covardia, ela pensou com amargura, até a 'perfeita' Gina Weasley. E talvez fosse esse o ponto: ela estava cansada de bancar a perfeita e forte. Queria que tudo isso acabasse logo, que ela pudesse ter sua vida de volta.

Continuou vagando por um tempo e se deu conta que ela tinha ido parar numa espécie de terraço gigante, que permitia uma visão generosa dos terrenos da escola; conseguia ver o começo da Floresta Proibida e um pedacinho do grande lago. Ela prendeu a respiração. Ficou surpresa com o fato de que, depois de seis anos na escola, ela ainda não tinha visitado todos os lugares que _podiam_ ser visitados. Mas mesmo a bela visão da sacada não a impediu de tirar os sapatos com violência e atacá-los longe, imaginando que eles eram as cabeças de todos os sonserinos detestáveis na face da terra. Pela segunda vez na noite, teve o ímpeto de rasgar todo o vestido e jogá-lo longe também, mas em algum lugar no fundo do seu subconsciente, seu lado racional projetou a cena dela desfilando pelos corredores da escola até torre leste, onde ficava a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, seminua, tentando se esconder por trás de armaduras e cortinas velhas. Diante disso, teve que brecar seu gênio Weasley.

Ela se resignou a suspirar e dar um pequeno salto para se acomodar na beirada da sacada, se virando habilmente de forma a ficar de costas para a porta que dava acesso a sacada, com os pezinhos brancos balançando a esmo. A probabilidade de que ela se machucasse ao cair dali era bem baixa. Obviamente não porque não havia ninguém por ali que gostaria de empurrá-la, mas sim porque, apesar da sua fuga desenfreada, ela não havia saído do andar térreo da escola. Assim, mesmo que o relevo fosse irregular por ali, ela não estava longe do chão.

Gina pôde se concentrar nos seus pensamentos, ansiando por ir para casa, entrar na luta de verdade. _Crescer_! O baile idiota e o incidente com a doninha branquela só tinham sido a gota d'água num copo que já estava quase transbordando. Um vento de inverno bateu um pouco mais forte e levantou seus longos cabelos ruivos, que ela não tivera maiores cuidados de prender antes do Baile; agora eles estavam jogados para trás, quase atingindo o meio das suas costas. Ela permaneceu assim, por bons minutos.

Gina percebeu que tinha frio. Por dentro e por fora.

"Esse treinamento intensivo no quadribol te deu um condicionamento e tanto, Ruiva. Demorei um bocado para te achar aqui." Blaise apareceu, um pouco mais ofegante do que o normal. Gina virou rapidamente a cabeça para trás para colocar Zabini no seu campo de visão e provavelmente o olhar que ela concedeu a ele não foi dos mais amigáveis; Blaise instantaneamente levantou as mãos para o alto num sinal claro de rendição "Vim em missão de paz."

"Onde você estava quando enquanto eu estava sendo engolida pelos filhotes de basilisco? Você seria muito útil, já que é imune ao veneno deles." A raiva dela estava diminuindo, deixando apenas lugar para a frustração, mas ainda assim ela precisava extravasar, de alguma forma. "Achei que você ficaria com eles a noite toda e bem, quem sabe, eu tivesse alguém com quem conversar... Pelo menos enquanto tivesse do lado da doninha metida a besta" ela completou, com um suspiro.

Blaise julgou que já era seguro se aproximar da beirada da sacada e apoiar seus cotovelos nela, colocando as mãos como um suporte para seu queixo. Era uma posição estranha para Gina, como se ela estivesse vendo o alto Zabini de cima, pela primeira vez. Ele deu um dos seus famosos meio sorrisos diante do apelido que ela havia posto no seu amigo. "Fui cuidar dos meus interesses. E arranjar uma desculpa para sair de perto da Pansy, que não parava de reclamar do Draco, de como ele estava distante e blá blá blá. Veja, vocês duas tem isso em comum: gostam de maldizer meu caro amigo Malfoy." Gina fez um gesto simulando vômito diante da comparação feita entre ela e Parkinson. "Ou talvez seja só o fato de que ele não tenha muito tato com as mulheres" ele completou, muito mais para si mesmo.

Gina resolveu ignorar as reclamações de Pansy e a insinuação sobre a falta de habilidade de Draco Malfoy com as mulheres. Ela tinha se interessado mais por outra coisa.

"Que tipo de interesses?" Ela perguntou, voltando a ter sua vivacidade usual.

"Políticos. Uma palavra bem colocada para o Diretor ali, uma insinuação feita aos Carrow ali... Na política e nas negociações tudo o que importa é ter as conexões certas." Ele disse distraído.

Não pela primeira vez, Gina sentiu que Blaise era uma péssima companhia para alguém como ela. Manipulador, egoísta, egocêntrico, arrogante... Perigoso. Ela sabia que ele estava usando a 'amizade' deles como uma espécie de plano B, caso a coisa ficasse feia para o lado de Voldemort. Mas ela não pôde deixar de se perguntar se ele já não tinha garantias o suficiente de que nada aconteceria a ele se Voldemort caísse. Afinal, depois desses meses de convivência, Gina não podia levantar nada concreto contra ele e seria uma testemunha valiosa ao seu favor, caso fosse necessário. Olhou para ele por uns instantes, pensativamente.

"As vezes eu me pergunto por que você se dá ao trabalho de procurar minha presença. Você já sabe que eu conseguiria para você a indulgência de Harry, e por conseqüência do mundo mágico, se fosse necessário." Ela falou, com frieza na voz.

"Ora, aí está uma boa pergunta, que eu me faço com freqüência. Eu já sei que as sementes que plantei na sua boa alma grifinória darão frutos, se for necessário." Ele falou, frisando a última frase. "Então, imagino que eu te procure simplesmente porque goste verdadeiramente de você."

Ela arregalou absurdamente os olhos. Isso estava _muito_ errado! Blaise Zabini, falando que gostava _verdadeiramente _de Gina Weasley! Daqui a pouco ele começaria a defender a convivência pacífica entre bruxos e trouxas.

Ele riu, adivinhando seus pensamentos "Ah, não. Você deveria parar de achar que o mundo se divide entre mocinhos e vilões e que não há nenhuma intersecção entre eles. E além do mais não crie falsas esperanças nesse coraçãozinho sobre a palavra 'gostar': você definitivamente não faz meu tipo, Ruiva."

Gina abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de responder, indecisa entre ficar absurdamente com vergonha do fato de ter pensado que ele poderia ter algum interesse amoroso nela ou ficar com raiva por ele ter admitido abertamente ter usado a amizade deles para fins 'políticos'.

Não fez nem uma coisa, nem outra. Optou por girar, dar um pulinho para descer da mureta e caminhar descalça em direção a porta.

"Vamos Blaise, está na hora de eu procurar saber sobre o Neville e ir para cama. O mundo bruxo pode acabar amanhã e não quero morrer pensando que passei minha última noite com você." Ela falou, dando uma piscadela divertida para ele, que assentiu e a seguiu, insondável como sempre.

Ela só queria que aquele dia terminasse logo. Assim como todos os outros que viriam na seqüência. Disso, ela tinha certeza.

E principalmente, queria esquecer que uma vez pensara que poderia ajudar Draco Malfoy. Pessoas como ele simplesmente não tinham salvação.

_Ou será que tinham? _Involuntariamente, ela foi embora com esse pensamento na cabeça.


	3. Visita Prolongada à Tia Muriel

**N/A: **Olá! Realmente não sei se há alguém lendo essa história realmente (se tiver, se manifeste, haha), mas vou continuar postando o que eu tenho aqui, para ver no que dá =P

De qualquer forma, um adendo cronológico pode ser útil nesse caso: esse capítulo se passa no período das férias de páscoa, onde Gina obteve permissão para sair da escola e teve que se esconder até o início da Batalha de Hogwarts, no primeiro dia de maio, cobrindo, portanto, quase dois meses de história. Assim, o capítulo segue esse período através dos olhos da Gina.

Seguindo as Relíquias da Morte, nesse período o trio é capturado pelos caçadores e levado até a Mansão Malfoy, onde lutam contra Bellatrix e libertam Luna, Grampo e o Senhor Olivaras. Eles conseguem fugir e na seqüência vão para a casa de Gui e Fleur, onde Harry enterra o corpo de Dobby - morto na Mansão Malfoy- e planeja o assalto ao Gringotes junto com Hermione, Rony e Grampo.

Todos voltam para Hogwarts no mesmo dia em que o trio realiza o assalto.

* * *

**3 – Visita Prolongada à Tia Muriel.**

Abril – 1998

A casa da tia Muriel era, para dizer o mínimo, estranha. Sim, ela era rica, é verdade. Mas no fim das contas, isso gerava uma combinação um tanto excêntrica. Colocar dinheiro nas mãos de alguém com gosto duvidoso era como colocar uma varinha na mão de um macaco: não ia dar certo. A casa era grande, tinha vários quartos, todos decorados mais ou menos do mesmo padrão; estampas, cores berrantes e móveis que pareciam centenários. Exalando cheiro de móveis centenários. E foi ali que Gina ficara desde que não pudera voltar para Hogwarts, na páscoa.

Gina esperara ansiosamente a ida para casa no feriado da Páscoa, em busca de notícias que eram tão escassas em Hogwarts, mas acabou entrando no meio de um turbilhão de acontecimentos que culminaram na ida da sua família para a casa da Tia Muriel. Mal tinha posto os pés para fora do Expresso de Hogwarts em King's Cross, se acomodando novamente n'A Toca e Gui viera ao encontro deles. Ele havia entrado pela porta aberta da cozinha, rápido como um furacão. Arthur e Gina estavam sentados na mesa, esperando que Molly terminasse o jantar. Era freqüente que membros da Ordem aparecessem sem maiores avisos, mas dessa vez alguma espécie de instinto fez com que Molly largasse os utensílios de cozinha assim que Gui entrou. Arthur parou de ler o jornal e Gina, que mexia entediada em pequenas migalhas sobre a mesa, sentiu seu coração apertar diante da tensão instantânea da sua mãe.

"Qual deles foi, Gui?" Molly perguntou, virando para o filho e buscando apoio contra a pia da cozinha.

"Rony." Ele disse. Diante da tonalidade que o rosto de Molly assumira, Gui completou o mais rápido que pôde. "Ele está vivo, mamãe. Não sabemos em quais_ condições_, mas ele está vivo. Os Comensais da Morte confirmaram o que eles já desconfiavam desde o começo: que Rony e Hermione estão acompanhando Harry, embora eles não saibam o que os três estão planejando." Ele fez uma careta, muito provavelmente porque se deu conta de que a própria Ordem da Fênix não sabia o que os três estavam planejando ou fazendo. "Eles foram capturados pelo bando de Fenrir Greyback e levados para a Mansão Malfoy e de lá, não se sabe ao certo, nem em que condições, conseguiram fugir." Ao falar no lobisomem, Gui levou as mãos instintivamente às cicatrizes no rosto, provavelmente se lembrando do último encontro que teve com o comensal.

Por um momento, pareceu aos ouvidos de Gina que seu irmão sabia mais do que estava contando, mas sua mente já estava trabalhando a todo vapor. Sua primeira reação foi o aperto no coração, devido a incerteza com relação Rony, Hermione e Harry. A segunda foi um tanto mais imprevisível: ao ouvir o nome Malfoy, a mente de Gina fez todas as conexões que ela tinha tentado evitar, desde o maldito baile há quase dois meses. Ela não pôde deixar de pensar se Draco Malfoy ainda tinha aquele olhar que emanava desespero, num pedido mudo de ajuda. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aquela idéia, se lembrando das palavras cruéis do próprio Malfoy. E então agora só restava a ele se desligar dessas lembranças inoportunas e desejar que ele não tivesse feito nada de mal a Harry, Rony e Hermione.

"Mas nós temos que procurá-los e..." Molly tentava dizer, contendo os soluços que estavam prestes a irromper

A cada palavra de Gui, Arthur Weasley tinha chegado mais perto de rivalizar com a palidez da sua mulher. Ele se levantou e colocou as mãos em volta dos ombros roliços da mulher.

"Gui veio aqui para nos dizer que nós devemos nos esconder. Não é isso, filho?" Arthur disse olhando para seu filho mais velho, parado perto da porta, que assentiu afirmativamente em resposta. "O máximo que nós podemos fazer por eles é proteger a nós mesmos, querida."

Não era como se já não houvesse um plano de fuga caso isso acontecesse. Era uma coisa esperada, em certo sentido. Rony, Fred, Jorge e o Sr. Weasley tinham disfarçado o horrendo vampiro de Rony, para que a criatura ficasse no seu quarto, fingindo estar com sarapintose, enquanto Rony ficava livre para acompanhar Harry, sem levantar grandes suspeitas dos comensais. Mas havia um sentimento generalizado de que a farsa não duraria muito tempo e quando isso acontecesse, a família Weasley iria ser o primeiro alvo dos comensais na busca de informações sobre Harry Potter.

Molly insistiu "Antes preciso ver Jorge e Fred, tentar falar com Carlinhos, dizer que estamos bem e..."

Ela foi interrompida de novo, dessa vez por Gui "Arranjarei um jeito de me comunicar com Carlinhos. Enquanto estou aqui, Tonks já está falando com os gêmeos e os escoltando até seu lugar de destino. Teremos que lançar um _Feitiço Fidelius_, papai será o Fiel do segredo"

"Na casa da Tia Muriel" Gina disse meio a contra gosto. Gui pareceu notar sua presença pela primeira vez e sorriu.

"Sim. A casa da tia Muriel é o lugar mais seguro que pudemos encontrar, por enquanto. E alguma coisa me diz que vocês não vão ter que ficar lá por muito tempo." Ele disse soando enigmático.

Gina aproveitou a chance para fazer o pedido que ela vinha guardando para si. "Gui, eu não vou pedir para que você me conte o que você sabe ou pode vir a saber sobre Harry." A expressão dela de '_eu sei que tem mais coisa aí_' não deixava dúvidas sobre o que ela pensava sobre a disposição de Gui em dar todos os detalhes que sabia. "Só não deixe que nada aconteça com ele, por favor."

Ele assentiu, esboçando um leve sorriso. Gui e Gina sempre tiveram uma relação próxima, apesar da diferença de idade. Era o irmão que ela mais admirava e dificilmente conseguia esconder as coisas dela por muito tempo. Então ele indicou a porta, ainda sorrindo, num gesto claro de 'apressem-se!'.

E foi assim que ela tinha ido parar ali, há quase dois meses. Não havia muitas informações sobre o resto do mundo, de qualquer forma. Tia Muriel, no auge dos cem anos, era um tanto intransigente com o fluxo de pessoas que visitavam a sua casa, então, com o passar das primeiras semanas, eles recebiam cada vez menos visitas. De certa forma, Molly Weasley tinha ficado grata por isso, mas Gina não fazia outra coisa se não ficar mais apreensiva.

* * *

Tentava ocupar a cabeça treinando os feitiços que havia aprendido na época em que Harry os treinara na Armada de Dumbledore, e também de depois disso, quando ela mesma passou a ensinar e ajudar os novos e antigos recrutas que permaneceram em Hogwarts. O problema era praticar feitiços _sozinha_; seus pais estavam sempre ocupados confabulando sobre coisas da Ordem e Fred e Jorge passavam a maior parte do tempo numa salinha nos fundos da casa da Tia Muriel, continuando a trabalhar a distância através do serviço de encomenda-coruja que eles criaram. Na opinião de Gina, era um jeito bastante inteligente de continuar tocando as Gemialidades Weasley enquanto estivessem confinados ali. A velha tia, entretanto, não gostava nada da idéia, ainda mais depois de provar _acidentalmente_ um caramelo incha-línguas, _acidentalmente_ deixado por Jorge do lado do copo com água que ela colocava a dentadura antes de dormir. Gina pensou que depois daquele _acidente_, Fred e Jorge definitivamente seriam cortados do testamento da Tia Muriel.

Em um dia, em particular, depois de ter feito Fred prometer que treinaria com ela, Gina se encaminhou até o corujal. Pensando melhor no assunto, ter feito Fred prometer alguma coisa era assinar um atestado de '_não vou ter o que eu quero_'; seus irmãos gêmeos tinham certo prazer mórbido em fazer exatamente aquilo que não era esperado que eles fizessem. Gina se lembrou da vez em que numa noite de natal, quando sua mãe havia revestido toda a Toca com feitiços protetores contra as possíveis artimanhas dos gêmeos, eles se comportaram docemente, à imagem de Percy. Gina pensou que havia alguma coisa de engraçado e satírico no modo que eles imitavam certos comportamentos do irmão mais velho, mas sua mãe tinha ficado feliz demais com a mudança para perceber essas nuances. Uma pena para ela que essa mudança só tivesse durado tempo o suficiente para que eles quebrassem as expectativas da família mais uma vez, voltando a ser o que eram. Gina agradecia a Merlin por isso. Um Percy já era difícil o bastante de se aturar.

Mas a questão era que Gina não tinha em quem mandar seus famosos feitiços para espantar bicho-papão ou outro qualquer. Aliás, no geral, ela não tinha _nada_ para fazer. Alisou Pichitinho na cabeça e ficou no corujal, esperando notícias que nunca vinham. Quando suspirou pela décima - terceira vez em menos de dez minutos, uma voz falou atrás dela.

"Já ouviu dizer que a mente vazia é a oficina do diabo?" Seu pai havia entrado no corujal, olhado ao redor uns instantes e escolhido um banco velho para sentar, não sem antes se certificar que não havia cocô de coruja nele. "É um velho provérbio trouxa. Talvez nós devêssemos adaptá-lo para 'a mente distante do corpo é a arma de Você-Sabe-Quem.'"

Ela fez um último carinho em Pichitinho e foi se sentar ao lado do seu pai. "Não que eu tenha muitas opções para manter meu corpo e mente unidos." Ela não precisou completar dizendo que sua mente, ou melhor, seu coração, estava bem longe dali; ele era seu pai e não precisava de maiores detalhes sobre sua vida amorosa.

"Seus irmãos não estão tendo muito problema com isso. Eles tem se mantido bem ocupados." Seu pai disse, com a voz tentando soar otimista.

"Eu me surpreenderia se eles não tivessem. Acho que se eles não puserem um pouco da energia que tem para fora, é provável que eles fiquem iguais a explosivins irritados." ela falou brincando e seu pai deu um leve sorriso de concordância.

"Embora eu ache que minha criança mais arredia não seja nenhum deles." Ele disse pondo o dedo indicador na ponta do nariz arrebitado dela, fingindo não estar cometendo uma indiscrição. Ela riu. "Gina, eu sei o quanto isso é complicado para você, mas é um por um bem..."

"Papai, eu já decorei esse discurso de bem maior. Harry parece ter bastante simpatia por ele." Ela interpôs. "Eu entendo e tudo mais. Eu só detesto me sentir assim, querendo tão desesperadamente que tudo fosse mais simples, porque isso me faz constatar que eu estou sendo egoísta. Mas as vezes, não dá para evitar..."

"Todo mundo se sente um pouco assim, em alguns momentos. Ou você acha que eu me sinto o símbolo do altruísmo quando vejo sua mãe jogando meus artefatos trouxas no lixo?" Ele pareceu pensativo e Gina se surpreendeu. Na sua visão, a relação dos pais sempre fora exemplo de perfeição. "A grande questão é: o que você faz com esses sentimentos ruins? Se você deixa que eles tomem o melhor de você e se rende, aí teremos um problema bem grande. Talvez até um caminho sem volta. Mas se você escolhe aceitar que sentimentos ruins existem e que de alguma forma, são parte de você, com o tempo você pode até virar isso ao seu favor. O conhecimento dos seus defeitos pode te levar a ser uma pessoa melhor." Ele sorriu daquele jeito que ela amava. Gina olhou para ele, com o cabelo vermelho rareando no topo da cabeça, o sorriso gentil no rosto, as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o colo, naquele gesto pensativo que ela conhecia tão bem. A onda de amor que a invadiu foi tranqüilizante. Ela colocou a cabeça no ombro do pai.

Os dois ficaram ali, em silêncio, até que a mãe dela gritou do topo da escada que dava acesso ao corujal "Gina, querida, preciso de ajuda com a cozinha. E temos algumas poções para estocar!"

Ela rolou os olhos numa clara demonstração de 'estamos no meio de uma guerra e ela consegue pensar em trabalho doméstico'. "Já vou, mamãe!" ela gritou em resposta.

"Está aí uma coisa para ocupar sua cabeça." Seu pai disse, observando sua reação.

"Trabalhos domésticos?" ela perguntou aborrecida.

"Também, se isso garantir que você não vai ficar amuada pelos cantos da casa. É a válvula de escape da sua mãe, pelo menos. Mas eu me referia às poções. Você vem demonstrando ser muito boa em voar e lanças feitiços, mas deixa a desejar com poções." Ela enrubesceu um pouco. Não era comum apontarem as coisas nas quais ela não era boa. "O que precisa é de um desafio, algo que possa se dedicar. Ajude sua mãe no preparo das poções; os feitiços e azarações são as armas mais corajosas que os bruxos têm a disposição, mas isso não significa que as poções sejam menos importantes. Elas só são mais... Discretas."

Gina começou a fazer uma careta para a idéia de se dedicar a fazer poções, mas se lembrou de que estava falando com uma das pessoas mais gentis e que ela mais amava no mundo. Então deu um suspirou e assentiu.

E foi assim que ela entrou no mundo das poções.

* * *

As semanas que seguiram na casa da Tia Muriel foram muito tranqüilas para Gina, como se o mundo estivesse segurando a respiração, num daqueles momentos que antecedem o clímax de alguma situação. Isso, de fato, não parecia ser um presságio muito bom. O único momento da quebra de rotina aconteceu quando o Sr. Olivaras chegou com Gui em busca do refúgio com a Tia Muriel. Foi como sentir uma brisa fresca quando se está no meio do deserto; ele havia trazido notícias de Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Eles estavam no Chalé das Conchas, junto com Luna e Dean. Gina pulou da cadeira para abraçar o irmão mais velho enquanto os gêmeos davam gritos de 'vivas'. Ela tentou convencer Gui a levá-la até eles, mas foi tão infrutífero quanto cantar uma canção de ninar para o Salgueiro Lutador. Seus pais - e até mesmo Gui - estavam irredutíveis.

"Vocês estão seguros aqui, Gina. Qualquer movimentação estranha iria despertar atenções que nós não precisamos nesse momento. Mas fique tranqüila, estou ajudando os três da melhor maneira que eu posso." Ele sorriu e Tia Muriel entrou na sala nesse momento.

"Guilherme! Ainda não cortou esse cabelo? Oh, o que isso que você tem na mão? Minha tiara? Achei que sua mulher francesa iria ficar com ela para sempre!"

E assim eles tinham passado o resto da tarde e um pouco mais da noite, entre comentários maldosos da Tia Muriel e troca de informações entre os parentes de Gina, que tinham sido forçados pela guerra a ficar afastados. Sua mãe parecia tão disposta a não deixar Gui ir embora que seu pai teve que interceder para que ela largasse o filho mais velho. E quando ele se foi, Gina voltou a ficar triste, mas pelo menos agora tinha algo concreto em que apoiar suas esperanças: Os três estavam vivos e bem! Ela dormiu acalentada por esse pensamento por várias noites.

Enquanto isso, por mais incrível que parecesse, lidar com poções tinha se tornado um passatempo e tanto. Gina considerou que isso se devia ao fato de que a ausência de Snape tinha uma parte relevante nisso; fazer poções sem o morcego traidor atrás de si pairando como uma sombra permanente era muito mais divertido. A casa da Tia Muriel tinha se tornado um prodígio nesse sentido. Conseguira achar os ingredientes mais improváveis pela casa da velha bruxa, desde veneno de acromântula, cauda de rato e até escamas de dragão. Passava a maior parte do seu tempo fazendo experimentos, seguindo receitas velhas, receitas novas, e até se dando ao luxo de experimentar novas combinações, ainda que o resultado não fosse positivo em nove a cada dez tentativas. Ainda estava longe de se gabar por ser uma excelente preparadora de poções, era verdade, mas pelo menos estava tendo um bom intensivo.

Ela havia descoberto a verdade nas palavras do pai; se dedicar a uma atividade como o preparo de poções exigia extrema concentração e desligamento do mundo. Era necessária extrema precisão na escolha e no trato dos ingredientes, cuidado e rigor no preparo, atenção absoluta no que dizia respeito ao acompanhamento da poção.

"É quase arte..." ela murmurou baixinho para si mesma, enquanto mexia num caldeirão repleto com uma poção contra soluços, que tinha uma tonalidade rósea.

Parecia que as surpresas trazidas pelas poções não teriam fim!

Nesse sentido, o confinamento ajudara bastante. Ela pôde aprender um pouco com cada um dos habitantes da casa. Molly aceitara ajudar de boa vontade; eram momentos em que só importavam as duas num silêncio cúmplice e os caldeirões. Dividira com Gina todas as receitas de família que esperara paciente para passar para um dos filhos que tivesse interesse.

Arthur não fora menos solícito; ver que sua idéia havia dado frutos na cabeça de Gina deu paz ao bruxo, de certa forma. Gina podia dizer que o pai não era um grande amigo das poções, mas sua paciência e curiosidade infinitas faziam dele uma ótima companhia para essa atividade.

O senhor Olivaras a ajudava a tirar o melhor de sua varinha; com 24 centímetros, flexível, de mogno, era a primeira vez que ela se sentia como se sua varinha fosse plenamente uma extensão do seu braço direito. Até mesmo Tia Muriel se mostrara condescendente com Gina; ainda que sempre houvesse constatações como "Ginevra, você está cortando essas lesmas com a habilidade de um trasgo!", ela sempre estava disposta a conseguir mais ingredientes e dar um ou outro palpite construtivo. Gina podia jurar que a velha sabia mais sobre poções do que estava disposta a falar. Esse leve apoio da velha bruxa era muito mais do que Fred e Jorge sonhavam em conseguir em suas atividades.

Aliás, Fred e Jorge eram um caso à parte. Tinham uma habilidade natural para lidar com as coisas novas; eles ajudaram Gina nas mais variadas combinações, explicaram a ela o funcionamento de alguns produtos da Gemialidades Weasley que tinham base em poções (depois dela jurar que não usaria os segredos para 'entrar na concorrência', nas palavras deles) e davam retoques no preparo das poções. Jorge até havia descoberto que triturar os espinhos de baiacu ao invés de cortar dava um gosto mais aceitável para a poção de inchar.

Estavam numa dessas tardes divertidas, quando Fred conjurou um tecido negro, jogou nos ombros e começou a falar, numa clara imitação do Professor Snape. "Hoje nossa aula será sobre os aspectos relevantes de uma das poções mais importantes do mundo bruxo: a poção contra a ressaca."

"Mas..." Gina começou a protestar.

"Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória! Mais alguém tem objeções?"

Gina olhou para Jorge e constatou que ele parecia ter entrado no jogo. Estava sentado de pernas cruzadas e nariz empinado num jeito esnobe. Passara a imitar os alunos da Sonserina e a cada frase estúpida que ele dizia, 'Snape' garantia mais e mais vantagens para Sonserina. Ao passarem pela imitação da voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy, Gina achou que já era tempo de parar.

"Parem vocês dois!" Ela disse, controlando o riso "Para que eu iria querer uma poção para ressaca? Nem sequer vou além da cerveja amanteigada!"

"Ela tem razão Fred." Jorge disse, voltando a ser ele mesmo. "Ensinar a poção só vai fazer com que a Gina tente fazer pequenos testes sobre a funcionalidade dela."

"E para isso ela precisaria de boas doses de uísque de fogo." Completou Fred.

Eles conversavam como se ela não estivesse ali.

"E só Merlin sabe o que aconteceria se ela resolvesse testar quando Harry estivesse por perto." Jorge completou com uma cara assustadoramente maliciosa.

Os dois viraram simultaneamente para ela e disseram em uníssono. "Nada de poção contra ressaca para você!"

Gina, que já estava da cor dos cabelos, abriu a boca para responder com algum desaforo quando sentiu que algo esquentara contra o bolso da sua calça.

Era o falso galeão da Armada de Dumbledore, que Hermione havia encantado para que eles pudessem marcar o dia e horário da próxima sessão de treino da Armada, longe das garras de Dolores Umbridge. Gina havia feito Neville prometer que só usaria sob uma condição.

_Harry_.

Ela olhou para os gêmeos, que pareceram seguir a sua linha de pensamento, subitamente alertas e sérios em expressões idênticas. Eles ficaram tensos e Gina sentiu um misto de alívio e terror.

Era tempo de voltar para Hogwarts.


	4. A Batalha de Hogwarts - Parte I

**N/A: Olá =)**

**Eu não sei efetivamente se alguém acompanha essa história, mas assim como o outro capítulo, esse também merece um esclarecimento: essa parte da história (que engloba esse capítulo e o próximo) narra os acontecimentos da Batalha de Hogwarts sob a visão da Gina. Isso me causou um pouco de problema, porque muitas das cenas que envolvem Gina e Harry no mesmo 'espaço' são aquelas que vimos nos livros, então eu tentei ser sucinta em algumas partes e não repetir o que já lemos no livro, afinal de contas, se você quisesse ler HP estritamente, procuraria os livros porque é mais esperto, não é? hahaha**

**Bom, o resultado disso é que muitas vezes o capítulo parece ser um pouco mais descritivo. Mas eu precisava deles exatamente nesse ponto; isso não significa, claro, que eu goste muito dele, infelizmente.**

**Tenho esse capítulo e o próximo mais ou menos encaminhado. Depois disso, não sei o que acontece, depende da demanda. Afinal, se não tiver ninguém lendo, não preciso continuar publicando, posso só escrever para mim =P**

* * *

**4 – Batalha de Hogwarts I**

_Início de Maio - 1998_

Quando chegou ao Cabeça de Javali e se encaminhou para Hogwarts junto com seus irmãos gêmeos, sob os protestos de Abeforth - que se recusava terminantemente a concordar de boa vontade com aquele entra e sai na sua casa -, a adrenalina de Gina já atingia níveis estratosféricos. Assim que ela passou pelo buraco da parede com o retrato de Ariana Dumbledore que dava acesso, pelo que parecia, a Sala Precisa, avistou Harry ali e tremeu mentalmente diante da impossibilidade de tocá-lo ou de finalmente dizer todas as coisas que ficaram implícitas entre os dois, desde aquele último beijo trocado n'A Toca, quando ele fizera dezessete anos.

Todo encanto do momento, entretanto, foi quebrado temporariamente quando ela viu que Cho Chang seguia logo atrás dela; a garota despertava em Gina todos os sentimentos que ela mais detestava sentir: insegurança, ciúme, incerteza... Mas balançando levemente a cabeça, afirmou para si mesma que Cho Chang era o menor dos seus problemas.

Estava havendo uma discussão um pouco mais acalorada e Gina percebeu que, como já era esperado e tradicional, Harry não queria envolver mais pessoas naquilo que ele estava fazendo. Quase todos seus amigos de Hogwarts estavam lá, naquele momento, e Gina reprimiu a vontade de sair abraçando cada um deles. Entretanto, decidiu que esse não era o momento ideal: eles precisavam de ajuda, não de troca de amenidades.

Viu que, por fim, Harry havia cedido aos argumentos - muito mais lógicos, diga-se de passagem - e admitiu que estava procurando algo que poderia estar na torre da Corvinal: um diadema, que teria pertencido a Rowena Ravenclaw. Porque ele estava procurando por aquilo, estava muito longe da compreensão de Gina; ela não pôde deixar de se questionar sobre o número de coisas que Harry mantinha para ele, ou no máximo, dividia com Rony e Hermione. Deu um suspiro tímido, tentando se concentrar no problema do tal diadema. Ela não sabia o que isso significava, mas a palavra não lhe era estranha... Franziu o nariz arrebitado, focando seu pensando e, quando estava quase desenvolvendo a idéia, se raciocínio foi bruscamente interrompido.

Cho Chang, no auge da sua solicitude, se ofereceu para mostrar a Harry como era um diadema, na torre da Corvinal. O sangue de Gina ferveu; ela não queria nem imaginar o _diadema_ de Cho Chang nas mãos de Harry, nos _dormitórios _da Corvinal. Sabia que aquilo era egoísta; pensar daquela forma num momento crítico como aquele, mas os hormônios de Gina não permitiram que ela fosse mais altruísta do que a maioria dos adolescentes.

Os instintos mais primitivos de Gina tiveram que entrar em ação imediatamente. Luna, que parecia ter chegado um pouco antes dela, apareceu como salvadora da pátria "Não. A Luna vai levar o Harry, não é, Luna?" ela disse, numa tentativa frustrada de parecer casual. A afirmativa da sua amiga da Corvinal funcionou para aliviar a tensão de Gina, pelo menos um pouco.

E então eles saíram, em busca de um diadema e Gina não entendia ao certo a razão. Só podia esperar, andando de um ponto ao outro da Sala Precisa, tentando ocupar a mente com coisas que não fossem tão nocivas ao seu espírito.

Os pais dela chegaram um pouco depois, para seu alívio, junto com Olívio Wood, Angelina Johnson, Gui, Fleur, Kinsgley e Lupin. Gina abriu um grande sorriso, que quase não cabia no rosto. Era tão bom fazer _alguma_ coisa! Tão bom ver sua família finalmente reunida!

O que foi alívio de ver o resto da Ordem e da Armada de Dumbledore chegando se transformou em raiva mal contida quando Molly disse que ela não lutaria. Depois de uma troca de abraços efusiva entre todos, Gina foi 'gentilmente' informada que deveria voltar para a casa. Dessa vez, a cor vermelha que o rosto dela tomava não se devia a vergonha; tinha a ver com o sentimento de que por mais que ela fizesse, se defendesse, lutasse, eles nunca a veriam como igual.

Pela primeira vez na vida, ela sentiu vontade de azarar sua mãe. Olhou para o pai, num pedido silencioso de ajuda, que jamais viria. Arthur abaixou a cabeça, em muda concordância com Molly.

"Eu não posso ir para casa!" ela gritou, tentando fortemente segurar as lágrimas. "Vocês estão todos aqui, minha família..."

"Não está sob discussão! Você vai para casa! Isso não é lugar para crianças." Foram as palavras da sua mãe. E ela as repetiu por mais algumas dezenas de vezes; Gina, por sua vez, bateu o pé, pediu ajuda do pai, dos irmãos, tentou envolver os amigos. Nenhuma das alternativas deu muito certo e ela sentiu o desespero crescer dentro de si.

Era tudo tão _injusto_!

Quando ela abriu a boca pela enésima vez para argumentar, Harry retornou e realmente parecia que a batalha havia começado. A Sala Precisa estava muito cheia naquele momento, e foi com certo alívio que Gina ouviu em que as pessoas presentes deveriam ir para o Salão Principal, por algum motivo que escapou aos ouvidos dela.

E então Harry poderia ajudá-la! Sua mãe estava no meio de um sermão onde pairavam as palavras desconexas aos ouvidos de Gina, como 'menor de idade, 'não tem escolha', 'ir para casa' e ela só tinha olhos para Harry e para a esperança de que ele a ajudasse.

E a expressão resignada naqueles olhos verdes que ela tanto gostava foi um balde de água fria nas suas esperanças.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, derrotada. "Tudo bem, vou só me despedir e..."

Então, quando ela já havia declarado formalmente sua derrota, houve um barulho por dentro da passagem que levava até a Sala Precisa e, como numa ilusão, Percy surgiu, parecendo que tinha cruzado o Reino Unido em cima de uma vassoura velha. Seus óculos estavam tortos no rosto, formando um ângulo estranho; sua capa, usualmente bem alinhada, estava parecendo uma das que o Rony costumava usar.

Poucas vezes Gina tinha sentido um clima tão constrangedor na sua família. Sua mãe olhava Percy como se estivesse a beira das lágrimas, seu pai estava impassível, com uma tonalidade meio branca demais para o gosto de Gina. Os gêmeos fecharam a cara e ela quase riu do pensamento que até isso eles faziam exatamente ao mesmo tempo, exatamente do mesmo jeito.

Lupin e Fleur estavam falando alguma coisa, mas Gina estava tão absorta que só registrava que estava havendo uma conversa, mas as palavras passavam por elas como os gritos de uma mandrágora passavam pelos protetores de orelha de pelúcia que eles costumavam usar nas aulas de herbologia. Ela viu com o canto do olho que Lupin havia sacado uma foto do seu filho recém-nascido, numa tentativa desesperada de quebrar a tensão entre os Weasley. Então Percy falou, ou melhor, gritou, para alívio de todos.

"Eu fui um idiota" ele começou "um idiota pomposo, um, um..."

E Gina poderia dizer de olhos fechados, naqueles mínimos segundos que antecedem alguma ação, o que iria acontecer na sequência. Sua mãe choraria, seu pai ficaria extremamente orgulhoso, Fred e Jorge descarregariam toda a frustração com as ações que Percy cometera no passado através de piadas; Gui sorriria condescendente, do jeito que só ele sabia fazer. E Gina teria a chance de escapar.

Quando todos os eventos que ela havia previsto - graças ao sexto sentido concedido por anos de convivência com sua família - se desencadearam, um após outro, Gina viu sua chance crescer. Eles estavam distraídos demais com Percy para reparar nela. Talvez se ela se esgueirasse pelas paredes, tentando chegar até a porta...

"Gina Weasley!"

E a voz da sua mãe pareceu ecoar através da Sala Precisa. Não funcionaria melhor se ela tivesse apontado a varinha e dito: _Impedimenta_. Nesse momento Gina sabia que não tinha escolha e teria que ir para a casa. Sentiu como se o teto e as paredes de Hogwarts estivesse prestes a engoli-la, separá-la para sempre da família.

Felizmente, para sua sorte, Lupin foi o único que intercedeu ao seu favor, propondo que ela ficasse na Sala Precisa ao invés de ir para casa; até Fred e Jorge pareciam um pouco constrangidos de terem levado a irmã até ali. E para ela, isso era uma tremenda injustiça, dado que fora ela que recebera a mensagem de Neville. Ela tinha o _direito_ de estar ali.

Ainda que fosse uma melhor opção do que ir para casa, era inconcebível ficar, sendo tratada como uma maldita _princesa_. A mão dela se apertou contra a varinha imaginando toda a sorte de feitiços que ela poderia usar para sair dali. Por mais habilidosa que ela fosse, no auge dos seus dezesseis anos, percebeu que não conseguiria nem passar por Gui, que era quem estava mais próxima dela. Se insistisse em alguma coisa, talvez ela conseguisse chegar perto da porta. _Estuporada ou cuspindo lesmas_, ela completou mentalmente com amargura.

Decidiu que a melhor estratégia era se sentar na cadeira mais próxima, cruzar os braços belicosamente e fazer o maior bico que pudesse. Infantil? Talvez. Gesto desesperado? Com certeza.

E foi realmente com um desespero mórbido que ela viu toda a sua família, a Ordem da Fênix, Harry, todos saírem pela porta que se abria na Sala Precisa. E ela ficou sozinha ali, entre redes penduradas embaixo dos símbolos da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal e quinquilharias de todo tipo, enquanto a guerra começava lá fora.

Depois de um tempo, ela ouvira a voz de Voldemort ecoar através das paredes do castelo, exigindo que Harry Potter fosse entregue para ele e o coração dela se apertou diante da perspectiva. Será que alguém teria a coragem de entregá-lo?

Ela gastou os minutos que tinha de sobra andando pela sala, chutando o que via pela frente, resmungando para si, temperando cada palavra com um novo chute em algum objeto do chão.

"Grande..." chute "...porcaria..." chute "...de guerra!" Quando tentou dar um novo chute para pontuar o final da frase numa caixa parada no chão, ela sentiu o baque contra algo muito duro. Algum idiota havia lançado um feitiço _reducto_ num malão. O tornozelo dolorido e o mau humor latente foram o suficiente para liberar o mau gênio de Gina:

"MAS QUE GRANDE MERD..." Ela começou num rompante furioso.

Sua explosão mal contida foi interrompida com a chegada de uma velha senhora e de uma jovem de cabelos roxos que imediatamente Gina reconheceu como Ninfadora Tonks.

"Então é essa educação que estão dando às moças de Hogwarts?" A velha falou sem rodeios. "Devíamos aproveitar esse veneno da sua boca para usar contra Você-Sabe-Quem." Não foi preciso muito esforço intelectual para que Gina reconhecesse Augusta Longbottom, a avó de Neville. A pele de raposa no pescoço e o excêntrico chapéu com um pássaro empalhado como adorno falaram por si só.

Ela não teve tempo para abrir a boca e pedir desculpas - por mais inverossímeis que elas fossem soar - e Harry adentrou novamente a Sala Precisa, junto com Rony e Hermione.

A avó de Neville aparentemente se esqueceu da má educação de Gina e perguntou pelo neto e saiu assim que recebeu a resposta de que ele estava lutando, num assomo de orgulho. Gina e Tonks perguntaram ao mesmo tempo como as coisas estavam do lado de fora, mas como havia se tornado típico de Harry, as respostas acabavam não esclarecendo nada das perguntas.

"Gina, sinto muito, mas vou precisar que você saia também." ele disse, assim que Tonks saiu apressada pela porta, em busca do marido.

A alegria que irrompeu dela foi tão grande que ela não ouviu mais nada do que ele tinha a dizer. _Ela ia lutar_! Gina não perdeu tempo em tentar descobrir o que Harry, seu irmão e Hermione iriam fazer de tão especial lá dentro e saiu correndo da sala, ignorando as recomendações de Harry.

Se não fosse tão ridículo fazer isso no meio de uma grande batalha, ela teria rodopiado. Teria sua chance de pelo menos tentar ajudar!

Assim saiu da Sala Precisa, ela se concentrou em azarar da janela qualquer inimigo que estivesse ao seu alcance. Harry, Hermione e Rony haviam saído da Sala Precisa também e Gina deduziu que eles precisavam que ela se transformasse numa outra coisa para que eles pudessem entrar. Sua mente apenas registrou a informação; estava mais preocupada em lançar feitiços em gigantes e comensais, que invadiam os terrenos de Hogwarts.

Abeforth Dumbledore passou por ela, dizendo alguma palavra de incentivo, mas ela estava concentrada demais estuporando um comensal cuja face ela não via, apenas os cabelos castanhos desgrenhados. Ela registrou vagamente que Tonks estava fazendo perguntas sobre o paradeiro de Lupin e Gina procurou Harry com olhos em busca de conforto para a situação de Tonks.

"Ele vai ficar bem, Tonks." Ele disse tentando apaziguá-la. Tonks, no entanto, não pareceu ouvir. Saiu quase correndo em direção as escadas que conduziam aos andares inferiores.

Gina nem sequer ouviu quando Rony, Hermione e Harry entraram novamente na Sala Precisa. Ela tinha sua chance agora, não voltaria para lá por nada nesse mundo. Iria defender sua família. Ela estava _livre_. Resistiu ao impulso quase avassalador de sair correndo como uma louca até achar sua família e decidiu espiar para ver se estava sozinha mesmo, com o coração batendo descompassado no peito. Olhou para a direita e não viu nada além das portas de algumas salas fechadas; decidiu seguir o caminho pelo qual Tonks tinha saído em disparada atrás do marido.

Quando ela estava quase dobrando o fim do corredor, o canto do seu olho capturou um movimento estranho na frente da parede onde, poucos instantes antes, havia estado a porta que dava acesso a Sala Precisa. Ela se posicionou ao lado de uma armadura que poderia ocultar sua presença.

Draco Malfoy e seus dois capangas favoritos apareceram do nada, como se estivessem saído debaixo de uma capa da invisibilidade. Parecia que eles tinham usado uma espécie de feitiço da desilusão, mas Gina não teve muito tempo para analisar mais: precisava decidir se tentava impedi-los de entrar - e obviamente importunar o que quer que Harry estivesse fazendo na Sala Precisa - ou correr para ajudar sua família.

Por um segundo, enquanto Draco Malfoy olhava fixo para a parede, tentando, Gina imaginou, fazer com que a porta aparecesse, ela o observou. Parecia ligeiramente mais magro, mais pálido; ela se perguntou se ele havia voltado para a escola depois do feriado de Páscoa em que ela fugira. Tinha um pressentimento de que a resposta era não. A porta da Sala Precisa voltou a aparecer e Crabbe e Goyle sorriram grotescamente, tentando entrar o mais silenciosamente que o tamanho deles permitia. Malfoy ficou parado ali uns instantes e pareceu notar a presença de Gina, a metros de distância, meio encoberta por uma armadura perto do fim do corredor. Ele olhou na direção dela e seus olhares se cruzaram momentaneamente. Ela viu aqueles mesmos olhos que tinham despertado tantos sentimentos contraditórios nela, dois meses atrás. E viu também que eles não tinham mudado. Continuavam com aquele pedido de ajuda lá e ela não pôde deixar de pensar o que iria acontecer com ele se as pessoas em volta dele continuassem a ignorar que aquele garoto estava a beira de um precipício emocional.

Ela deu de ombros e virou as costas, antes de ver se ele também entraria na sala ou não. Harry, Rony e Hermione já haviam enfrentado aqueles três idiotas milhares de vezes antes. Nesse exato momento, era mais urgente encontrar seus pais e o resto dos seus irmãos. Entretanto, teve que resistir a um impulso estranho de ir até a doninha saltitante, arrastá-lo pelos cabelos até o Salão Principal e colocá-lo sob os cuidados da Ordem.

Draco Malfoy não era um problema dela. Uma voz na sua mente perguntou de quem o problema Draco Malfoy seria, com aquela expressão tão... _solitária_. Sacudiu a cabeça espantando o pensamento.

* * *

Enquanto passava pelos corredores, desviando de jatos verdes, vermelhos e estátuas destroçadas, Gina pôde contemplar direito a destruição da escola em que vivera nos últimos anos. Uma nuvem de poeira se intensificava toda vez que o castelo tremia devido a algum feitiço longe do seu entendimento.

Trombou com Luna no primeiro degrau da escada que dava acesso ao quarto andar e, junto com ela, um comensal a tira colo. Sem tempo para trocar sequer um olhar cúmplice com a amiga, Gina ergueu sua varinha e lançou feitiço levicorpus enquanto Luna conjurava cordas que amarraram o comensal, de um jeito absolutamente cadenciado que só Luna podia fazer. Um feitiço estuporante passou a centímetros das duas quando deixaram o comensal amarrado no chão, mas Gina não pôde ver de onde ele tinha surgido.

"Luna, precisamos achar um lugar menos exposto!" Ela gritou para se sobrepor aos barulhos da batalha, puxando a amiga.

"Talvez fosse melhor tentarmos chegar na entrada do castelo. Lá teremos mais cobertura." Luna respondeu, o mais próximo do tom de Gina que ela conseguiu.

Elas seguiram a frente, tão juntas quanto poderiam estar. A poeira no ar, a iluminação fraca que entrava pelas paredes destruídas, o tumulto, tudo isso dificultava a passagem delas. Gina levantou a varinha para azarar um comensal que duelava com dois estudantes um pouco mais a frente delas e só teve tempo de ouvir Luna gritando "_Protego_!" fazendo chicotear um feitiço que vinha na direção delas. Devido ao impacto, perdeu o equilíbrio se projetando por cima por cima da amiga.

Elas se chocaram contra a parede oposta do corredor que estava semidestruída permitindo uma visão dos terrenos da escola; Gina tentou apoiar seu peso na parede, mas o que restava da estrutura cedeu e ela sentiu seu corpo sendo atirado pela abertura. Ela experimentou a sensação de frio no estômago característica de quem está em queda livre, sentindo o vento bater no rosto.

_Belo jeito de morrer._

Repentinamente, ela sentiu um baque como se seu corpo tivesse sido bruscamente freado e olhou para cima, no lugar onde ela havia estado há alguns segundos; Luna fazia cara de concentração enquanto acenava com a varinha.

"Luna, obrigada, obrigada!" Ela falou, flutuando com o feitiço da Corvinal. Gina reparou melhor na situação do castelo na região em que elas estavam, a parede do terceiro andar, onde Luna se posicionava agora, estava quase totalmente destruída; a situação do andar de baixo não era muito diferente. Gina se encontrava exatamente entre os dois andares e não estava gostando nada da sensação de ser um alvo fácil, parada no ar do lado de fora do castelo.

"Gina, vou te aproximar da parede, depois te levantar até aqui e..." Luna não terminou a frase que narrava seus movimentos; algum feitiço tinha jogado a amiga no chão. O feitiço de levitação se quebrou no mesmo instante que Gina se impulsionou em direção ao beirada das paredes destruídas do andar inferior. Ela se jogou no andar de baixo, caindo entre os entulhos da parte destruída; não viu mais nada quando sua cabeça bateu contra uma grande pedra no meio dos escombros presentes naquele corredor.

E então tudo foi escuridão.


	5. A Batalha de Hogwarts – Parte II

**N/A: Passo aqui para agradecer verdadeiramente as pessoas que suportaram ler o último capítulo - e o ff me informou que houve um número razoável delas, mais do que eu esperava, haha. Eu realmente não gosto muito do capítulo anterior, mas é diferente com esse: acho que tive mais 'liberdade', por assim dizer, e pude sair um pouco mais dos livros. Espero que apreciem e possam se divertir com ele, assim como eu me diverti para escrever. ; )**

**Ah, e um agradecimento mais que especial para as meninas que deixaram review. Vocês são a força motriz que me faz continuar tentando. Obrigada. =)**

**E como sempre, cabe um esclarecimento. É somente no final desse capítulo que a história se 'descola' do livros. O final da Batalha de Hogwarts, como vocês poderão perceber, NÃO será o mesmo. **

* * *

**5 – A Batalha de Hogwarts – Parte II**

"_Enervate_!"

Gina abriu os olhos lentamente e só pôde ter certeza de uma coisa: ela não tinha morrido. A cabeça doendo, os barulhos da batalha esmorecendo ao seu redor e a poeira que entrou pelos seus pulmões quando ela tentou respirar mais profundamente eram um atestado contundente de que ela estava viva. _Dolorosamente viva_. Ela colocou a mão na região acima da nuca e sentiu o sangue, que ainda estava viscoso, mas já começava a secar. O simples esforço de mexer o braço fora suficiente para que ela gemesse baixinho de dor e sua garganta seca desse sinal de vida. Ela tossiu, se habituando o ambiente a sua volta.

Quando sua visão ficou focada novamente, ela se questionou levemente se estava tudo certo com as suas faculdades mentais: Um par de olhos perturbadoramente cinzas a encarava com curiosidade mal disfarçada. O dono deles, por sua vez, pairava sobre ela, meio inclinado como se pudesse averiguar se ela estava realmente em condições físicas adequadas, como Madame Pomfrey costumava fazer com os jovens encaminhados para a enfermaria de Hogwarts.

E então ele fez uma coisa que a mente tumultuada de Gina não compreendeu completamente: estendeu uma mão.

Pela segunda vez nesse ano maluco que ela estava vivendo, Draco Malfoy tinha estendido o braço esquerdo para ela, oferecendo uma mão como apoio, para que ela se levantasse do chão, ainda que ele tivesse feito uma careta involuntária ao estender a mão. Gina, muito em parte devido às conseqüências do desmaio, permaneceu imóvel, observando-o. Ele parecia estar com algumas partes da roupa preta chamuscadas e seu rosto estava com sinais de fuligem, como se ele tivesse tentado limpar a face com as mãos sujas de cinzas, desajeitadamente. Cinzas. _Aquilo combinava com ele, _ela pensou e logo espantou o pensamento inoportuno balançando a cabeça. Gina se perguntou vagamente qual parte do castelo estaria em chamas agora.

Ele interpretou o gesto dela como uma negativa e pareceu perder o pouco de paciência que um adolescente mimado poderia ter. "Vamos Weasley, merda!" ele disse, acenando com a mão para que ela se apressasse a levantar. "Não sei se você reparou, mas não tenho todo o tempo do mundo."

Teve que ignorar os mil questionamentos que surgiam na sua mente, tais como '_por que ele está me ajudando_?', '_Ainda estou desmaiada e alucinando_?' e 'Será _que ele vai me atacar agora_?', para colocar as idéias e a situação em ordem e, nesse caso, a atitude mais razoável que ela poderia ter era levantar do meio dos escombros e tentar ser um alvo menos tentador para os comensais. _Para os _outros_ comensais_, ela se corrigiu, olhando o rapaz a sua frente.

Aceitou a mão oferecida e se levantou, observando seu apoio com atenção. Era tão pálida e gelada! Ele tremia levemente e naquele momento ela pôde confirmar realmente que a mão estava realmente suja de fuligem, o que dava mais contraste com o tom de pele pálido de Malfoy. Ele a soltou rapidamente, tão logo ela se equilibrou nas próprias pernas e fez menção de limpar a mão nas vestes, mas parou a tempo quando percebeu que ele por inteiro já estava suficientemente sujo, sem precisar ter tocado nela. Ela rolou os olhos, exasperada.

O ambiente em volta dela desviou sua atenção das frescuras e dos enigmas de Draco Malfoy; aquela região estava toda destruída, mas ainda podiam-se ver alguns feitiços cruzando o ar.

"Como você me achou?" ela disse a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça, enquanto procurava com os olhos o caminho menos obstruído para sair daquele lugar.

"A pergunta mais adequada seria: '_como sair daqui com todos os membros intactos, de preferência_? '." Ele deu de ombros e respondeu impaciente, sem perder aquele tom de desdém irritante.

"Precisamos achar alguém da Ordem. Eu acho que..." ela não conseguiu terminar sua frase. Em parte porque ele a interrompeu; em parte porque ela se chocou com o fato de não ter se questionado sobre de qual lado ele realmente estava.

"Precisamos? E com certeza o principal objetivo deles será me proteger de todo e qualquer ataque, não é?" ele disse, com sarcasmo escorrendo das palavras. "_Você_ precisa encontrar alguém da Ordem da Fênix. Eu já fiz a minha parte e estamos quites." Ele disse, se mantendo com a varinha em punhos para qualquer eventualidade. Diante da expressão de confusão que se formou no rosto da garota, ele completou como se estivesse ensinando história da magia para um trasgo. "Você não interferiu e nem me causou problemas há uma hora quando eu precisei entrar na Sala Precisa para... bem, para fazer uma _coisa. _Me deu uma chance de tentar, pelo menos." Ele completou com um sorriso torto que Gina achou completamente triste.

Ela teve a nítida impressão de que essa _coisa_ que ele tinha para fazer provavelmente havia causado sérios problemas para Harry e não controlou a língua.

"Harry está bem? Ele estava na Sala Precisa e..."

O olhar de gelo que ele endereçou a ela, somado com os resquícios do torpor causados pelo desmaio fizeram com que ela se calasse rapidamente, em um momento raro. Dificilmente Gina se intimidava com uma cara feia, mas não pôde evitar, dessa vez.

"Seu precioso Potter está bem, até onde eu sei. Mas não por muito tempo, pelo que eu estou vendo por aqui." Ele fez um gesto expansivo com a varinha, que abarcava o corredor destruído. "E só para constar, eu não poderia me importar menos com o bem-estar dele, independentemente do que ele tenha feito por mim."

A língua de Gina coçou devido à curiosidade de saber o que Harry tinha feito para Malfoy que demandasse a gratidão do sonserino, mas a pergunta ficou presa na garganta quando ele virou as costas para ir embora. Gina hesitou diante da mudança de atitude dele; por um momento, pensou que ele fosse com ela. Mordeu o lábio inferior em dúvida antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

"Malfoy, espera..." Ela disse, hesitando na sequência. Ele havia parado, ainda que permanecesse de costas. "Eles podem te ajudar. Todo mundo pode ter uma segunda chance. Você só precisa tentar." Ela tentou sorrir sabendo de antemão que seria totalmente frustrada na tentativa. Mas precisava fazer alguma coisa, tentar _ajudá-lo_. De repente, não importava mais as palavras do baile, os anos de injúrias, os eventos do ano anterior. Ele tinha ajudado-a e pareciam todos no mesmo barco agora. Parecia... _Justo_.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de virar totalmente para dizer. "Eu não me misturo com gente da sua laia, Weasley. Tanto por minha vontade quanto pela de vocês. Água e óleo, lembra?"

Foi como um soco no estômago inesperado. Racionalmente, era óbvio que ele diria algo desse tipo, mas, ainda assim, em alguns momentos antes de ter citado Harry, ela tivera a sensação de que ele estava tentado a trocar de lado e algo parecido com esperança brotou dentro dela. _Esperança de quê?_ Sua própria consciência a escarneceu; mesmo assim, ela continuou tentando.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você realmente ainda dá valor a coisas tão... tão estúpidas! Mesmo depois dessa guerra, depois de tudo que Voldemort fez para você e para sua família." Ela gritou para as costas dele, que já começavam a se afastar novamente.

Ele congelou onde estava e Gina não soube dizer se era devido à pronúncia do nome 'Voldemort' ou pela ousadia dela, em questionar as ações dele. Ela não se importou se fosse qualquer uma das duas: o seu conhecido temperamento explosivo começava a aparecer.

Dessa vez, ele realmente não se virou para responder e ela pôde apenas supor qual seria a expressão dele nesse momento. "Essas coisas são a única coisa que eu tenho para acreditar, Weasley. E é pela minha família que eu _preciso_ acreditar nelas."

As pernas de Gina estavam fincadas no chão. Nunca parara para pensar realmente no assunto. Draco Malfoy, o garoto que tinha tudo, menos o direito de fazer as próprias escolhas. E não pela primeira vez, ela se sentiu feliz de ter nascido como uma Weasley. Quando voltou à realidade, ele já tinha ido, sem maiores palavras e ela só pôde agradecer baixinho pelas escolhas da sua família, mais uma vez.

Desviando seu foco de Malfoy, a cabeça dela tinha voltado a trabalhar num ritmo frenético: só agora uma coisa que ele tinha falado começava a chamar atenção no seu subconsciente: '_Você não interferiu e nem me causou problemas há uma hora'_. Ficara desacordada por tanto tempo assim? Onde estaria Luna? E sua família?

Tateou seu casaco e com um suspiro de alívio viu que sua varinha ainda estava lá. Saiu correndo por escombros e saltando os obstáculos que se opunham a sua corrida. Ela não queria, ou melhor, não podia pensar no que se constituíam esses obstáculos caídos no chão, cobertos por pó e pelos restos das paredes do castelo.

Abençoou a noite, que ofuscava parcialmente sua visão. Não queria ver.

O castelo parecia silencioso demais para o seu gosto e sentiu um pavor incontrolado e louco de que encontraria Voldemort sentando no antigo lugar do Professor Dumbledore e brindando sua vitória.

Precisava atingir as escadas que davam acesso ao andar principal, mas dessa vez sua atenção foi despertada por uma mão que passou de leve no seu calcanhar enquanto ela procurava a entrada entre os escombros. Ela parou bruscamente e reconheceu com horror a figura da antiga professora de Adivinhação, tentando se levantar próxima a parede. A mulher já não levava os óculos e estava mais assustadora do que o normal: no seu rosto não havia mais cor e Gina não conseguia discernir onde estava o cabelo da professora, coberta com tanto pó. Mas o mais horripilante era a quantidade de sangue que vertia da sua perna direita.

Rapidamente, Gina se agachou para tentar fazer alguns feitiços mais básicos de cura, mas foi totalmente ineficaz. Nunca fora muito boa na arte de curar e aquele ferimento estava longe de parecer 'normal'. Buscava freneticamente uma ideia de se chegar à Sala de Poções e buscar Essência de Ditamno, mas ela nem conseguia se localizar direito e com Hogwarts naquele caos seria impossível achar algo precioso assim. A mulher abriu os olhos que tanto haviam sido assustadores através de óculos horrorosos, e Gina se desesperou ainda mais: dessa vez, aqueles mesmos olhos estavam assustados, acuados e a Professora Trewlaney tentava dizer algo.

"Foi ela... A serp..." ela tossiu. "Foi a cobra..." Ela disse de uma vez, apontando com uma mão trêmula para a perna ferida: A professora estava dizendo que fora atacada por Nagini, muito provavelmente na esperança de dar alguma informação que pudesse ajudá-la se curar. No instante seguinte, Trewlaney já desfalecia novamente, incapaz de se manter acordada por muito tempo.

Sabia que teria que levar a Professora com ela, só estava calculando quanto tempo perderia para correr pelo castelo com um corpo gravemente ferido flutuando atrás de si. Suspirou resignada sabendo que não havia escolhas, quando ouviu a voz etérea de Luna, como se estivesse no Salão Principal tomando café-da-manhã.

"Ela está bem mal, não é? Acho que devemos levá-la até alguém que pode dar um jeito nisso." E como se lembrasse da última vez que vira Gina, completou no mesmo tom. "Oh, Gina. Que bom ver que você está bem. Desculpe ter quebrado o feitiço; um Comensal me derrubou e eu..."

Gina não deixou que ela terminasse a frase: cruzou a distância até a amiga loira e deu um abraço tão forte quanto podia e beijou o rosto pálido de Luna, que ficou levemente ruborizada. "Luna, fiquei tão preocupada! Vi que você tinha sido derrubada, mas não pude te procurar porque bati a cabeça quando cai e desmaiei. Malfoy me ajudou e..."

Gina se interrompeu bruscamente, diante da expressão da amiga: Os grandes olhos azuis de Luna se arregalaram ainda mais e ela colocou o indicador no queixo, numa atitude pensativa. "Ah sim, meu pai diz que há muitos visgos do diabo na Mansão Malfoy. Dizem que eles são tão persuasivos que são capazes de mudar a personalidade das pessoas e..."

Gina evitou rolar os olhos com algum custo. "Luna, Visgos do Diabo são persuasivos porque estrangulam as pessoas! Além disso, a personalidade do Malfoy é o que menos importa agora, eu acho." Ela disse, retomando a consciência da batalha. "Precisamos dar um jeito de levá-la para um lugar seguro." Completou apontando para Trewlaney com a varinha.

"Madame Pomfrey está cuidando no terceiro andar das pessoas que foram feridas nessa parte do castelo. Eu posso levá-la até lá." Luna disse, ainda pensativa. "Talvez seja um pouco longe para levá-la até o Salão Principal."

"Vou com você." Gina disse, prontamente. "O melhor que podemos fazer é andar em grupo o máximo que pudermos."

Luna a olhou com aqueles olhos penetrantes, que poderiam fazer com que uma pessoa se sentisse nua, sem segredos. "Devemos ir onde está nosso coração, Gina." Ela sempre se surpreendia com o raciocínio de Luna, que era absolutamente imprevisível, não linear. E ainda assim, carregado de percepções das sutilezas da alma que Gina não conseguia enxergar em mais ninguém. "Além do mais, tudo parece estar mais calmo agora. Estarei com vocês antes do que imagina."

Gina assentiu imperceptivelmente, abraçou mais uma vez a amiga e virou as costas, prestes a recomeçar sua corrida mais uma vez.

* * *

Seus pés só pararam quando ela atingiu a porta do Salão Principal, depois de ter percorrido corredores e pulado os degraus das escadas. Ela se inclinou e colocou as mãos nos joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Havia muitas pessoas ali e Gina fez uma prece silenciosa por reconhecer a maioria dos rostos. Ao se aproximar lentamente, entretanto, seu alívio foi se esvaindo do seu corpo lentamente, pouco a pouco, numa agonia silenciosa.

Havia corpos no centro do Salão.

Ela dava seus passos vacilantes, com o suor escorrendo da testa e os músculos doloridos, desejando desesperadamente que o grupo de ruivos reunido perto da onde estavam os corpos não significasse nada. Cada passo doía, como se seu corpo estivesse protestando contra a vontade imposta pela sua cabeça. Ela não queria andar, não queria saber. Entretanto, cada centímetro ultrapassado confirmava uma certeza.

Ela já sabia.

Mesmo com a visão totalmente encoberta pelas pessoas, ela já sabia. Sabia, porque a mãe estava ajoelhada, soluçando sobre o torso de alguém caído. Sabia, porque o pai permanecia de pé, pálido e parado com as lágrimas rolando incontrolavelmente pelo rosto. Sabia, porque Jorge olhava catatônico para algum ponto fixo no chão, como se quisesse desaparecer dali, acordar de um pesadelo. Como se tivesse perdido uma parte de si.

E realmente tinha perdido.

Gina só conseguiu reunir forças para exigir que seu corpo permanecesse de pé quando ela se aproximou e viu Fred no chão, sereno como ela quase nunca havia visto, com o cabelo ruivo um pouco longo demais caído sobre a testa, concedendo a ele um aspecto angelical. Sentiu vontade de gritar, de torturar cada Comensal, _de matar_. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, ela sentiu realmente vontade de matar. E, sobre todas as outras coisas que ela mais desejava naquele instante, ela queria abraçar Fred muito forte e dizer o quanto ela o amava e que sempre iria amá-lo.

Ela esperou, esperou, esperou, como se estivesse contando que Fred levantaria rindo, tirando os cabelos dos olhos e dizendo que só estava tirando uma soneca. Mas depois de um tempo, não conseguiu olhar mais. Decidiu deixar aos pais e ao irmão mais velho um tempo para se reconstruírem, de uma destruição que nunca sararia completamente, ela tinha certeza. Se afastou com passos que pareciam de alguém que tinha tomado muito firewhiskey e, quando levantou os olhos, viu que Percy, Gui, Rony e Hermione estavam próximos, mas que eles também estavam se afundando na própria dor.

Percorreu a linha de mortos com os olhos. Viu mais rostos do que gostaria: Tonks, que lhe ensinara como descobrir se uma porta havia sido imperturbada jogando bombas de bosta nela - ao lado do marido Lupin - e ela pensou com dor no bebê que eles haviam acabado de ter, condenado a nascer num mundo que admitia aquele tipo de violência. Viu Colin Creevey, seu companheiro de fofocas matinais, que tantas vezes tinha ouvido sobre seus problemas e lhe dado conselhos valiosos. Viu muito mais rostos queridos e, de repente, desejou não poder ver mais nada.

Ela se jogou no banco mais próximo e, poucos instantes depois, Hermione estava do lado dela.

"Por que está tudo tão silencioso?" Ela falou, olhando fixamente um ponto na entrada do Salão. Não falaria de Fred, sob hipótese alguma.

"Voldemort deu um ultimato. Disse que tínhamos que entregar Harry para sermos poupados." Hermione disse, mecanicamente.

Gina não pareceu ouvir a frase e Hermione passou o braço em volta dos ombros da amiga. Esse simples gesto foi suficiente para fazer com que a ruiva voltasse à dolorosa realidade. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Hermione e as duas ficaram assim, durante um bom tempo.

E então Gina chorou. Como nunca tinha feito antes.

* * *

O que aconteceu depois pareceu um tanto nebuloso, na maior parte do tempo.

A mente de Gina não registrou nada com clareza, além de ter sido consolada por Hermione durante um grande período - onde parecia que suas lágrimas não teriam fim, tanto quanto a saudade de Fred - e de ter sido arrastada por Rony para a região externa do castelo, onde eles viram Hagrid carregando o corpo inerte de Harry. Ela não pensou que poderia sentir mais dor, mas para seu desespero, se provou estar enganada.

Ela gritou, ah sim, isso ela tinha feito. Tentou correr para o corpo dele, mas foi impedida por mãos e braços cujos donos ela não reconhecia. E então Neville apareceu desafiando Voldemort, o chapéu seletor também apareceu num movimento de varinha de Voldemort e um minuto depois ele queimava sobre a cabeça de um imóvel e enfeitiçado Neville.

Gina estava prestes a gritar novamente e mirar um feitiço em qualquer inimigo que aparecesse quando os centauros entraram na batalha lançando flechas em direção aos comensais. Ela viu com o canto do olho que Neville conseguira se libertar e tirara a espada de Gryffindor do chapéu seletor; como se tudo estivesse se movendo de forma mais lenta, Neville se impulsionou em direção a cobra de Voldemort e no momento seguinte ela estava decapitada no chão, graças a um movimento gracioso de Neville; Voldemort pareceu mais pálido – se é que isso era possível - e então foi a vez _dele_ gritar.

E o grito ecoou com força, causando calafrios na maioria das pessoas, como tudo que irradiava de Voldemort. Mas foi como uma melodia maravilhosa aos ouvidos de Gina e ela quase fechou os olhos de prazer. O som reverberou através dela e pareceu dar um pouco mais de vida ao corpo quase esgotado da garota.

Foi como uma maior clareza que ela reparou que as coisas tinham saído de controle. E ela não pensou duas vezes antes de sacar sua varinha, mesmo diante do seu estado físico e mental.

Ela procurou o corpo de Harry desesperadamente com os olhos, mas ele não parecia estar mais lá e o tumulto se generalizou. Havia duelos por toda a parte e ela teve que se esquivar de alguns feitiços. Tentou procurar mais um pouco, mas ela não podia se dar ao luxo de desviar sua atenção da batalha. Ela tirou os cabelos ruivos da testa, que já começavam a grudar devido ao suor e correu para a entrada do castelo. Todos estavam lutando e ela deixou seu corpo ser guiado pela adrenalina do momento.

Quando ela já conseguiu entrar no castelo, depois de desviar de combatentes, centauros, corpos no chão, ela sentiu seu pulso direito - que segurava a varinha-, sendo puxado bruscamente por um comensal mascarado. O convívio com os irmãos mais velhos se fez aparecer; fechando a pequena mão branca ela mirou a cabeça do comensal e fechou os olhos, projetando um soco. Ele cambaleou para trás concedendo tempo suficiente para que ela o estuporasse. Os nós dos seus dedos agora tinham sangue também, mas ela nem se deu ao trabalho de limpá-los: ainda levaria muitas noites para que ela se limpasse de todas as coisas ruins daquela batalha.

Se levantando nas pontas dos pés, avistou uma cabeleira loira que reconheceu como sendo a de Luna: precisava verificar se a amiga estava bem. Viu Voldemort duelando com a Professora McConagall, Professor Slughorn e Kingsley ao mesmo tempo e desejou que três maldições da morte o acertassem de uma vez só.

Nunca se sentiu tão feliz de _poder _duelar, fazer alguma coisa. Mirou alguns feitiços que provavelmente não acertaram com precisão os alvos desejados, mas conseguiu passar pelo Salão Principal até alcançar a amiga, ainda que não tivesse tempo nem de expressar seu alívio.

Bellatrix havia surgido na frente delas com um sorriso assassino no rosto. Gina não entendia completamente como alguém conseguia banalizar a vida de inocentes a tal ponto de se sentir feliz em atacá-los para matar. De qualquer forma, não pôde fazer maiores reflexões sobre o assunto quando um feitiço verde cruzou o ar em direção a Luna. A corvinal conseguiu desviar com uma agilidade que Gina não achou que seria possível que ela tivesse. Então a ruiva ergueu a varinha e lançou uma azaração para rebater bicho papão; ela considerou que isso era realmente idiota, mas em situações de profundo estresse, seu corpo entrava no piloto automático. Seus movimentos eram baseados tão somente no seu instinto de sobrevivência, muito apurado depois de anos de convivência com Harry Potter.

Percebeu com o canto do olho que Hermione havia chegado para ajudá-las e então, eram três contra uma.

Bellatrix parecia estar se esforçando para dar conta das três bruxas, mas ainda assim era uma adversária perigosa. Formaram uma espécie dança macabra, constituída de giros, busca de brechas causadas por pequenas distrações e encantamentos lançados - e defendidos - com uma rapidez surpreendente. Quando Gina estava prestes a abrir a boca para dizer '_estupefaça_' pela décima vez, Bellatrix se virou para ela e Gina sentiu _medo_. Medo da insanidade dos olhos dela. Sentiu um arrepio quando inevitavelmente se lembrou de uma expressão parecida, ainda que em uma escala bem menor, que tinha visto nos olhos cinzas de Draco Malfoy. Gina congelou enquanto Bellatrix gargalhava, fazendo um som quase despudorado. Ela levantou a mão e seus lábios se mexeram; ainda que Gina não tivesse propriamente ouvido, ela pôde ler os lábios da bruxa mais velha, que disseram claramente '_Avada Kedavra_' e se curvaram num sorriso mórbido depois. Era como se alguém tivesse usado o feitiço do corpo preso nela.

A maldição da morte tinha errado seu corpo por centímetros, e ela não tinha feito nada para desviar. _Idiota, idiota, mil vezes idiota!_

Mal chegou a perceber quando sua mãe se postou ao seu lado:

"Minha filha não, sua vadia!" Molly tinha esbravejado, se dirigindo a Bellatrix Lestrange.

E elas lutaram. E no momento seguinte, todos estavam encostando-se às paredes do Salão porque havia apenas dois pares duelando. Sua mãe e Bellatrix Lestrange; Voldermort e... _Harry. _

Gina coçou os olhos. Tateou a cabeça em busca de mais sangue; talvez ela tivesse tido uma concussão quando caíra. Pensou em perguntar para alguém se estava enxergando bem e então desistiu. Só prendeu o fôlego e esperou, como todos ali.

Sua mãe tinha posto fim na vida de Bellatrix com um feitiço rápido e certeiro; Voldemort havia gritado quando isso aconteceu, como se tivesse sido atingido por um feitiço de tortura. Gina se perguntou se o surpreendente desempenho no duelo da sua mãe se devia a dor que a morte de Fred causara ou a algo mais.

Ela não podia se gabar de estar registrando tudo perfeitamente. Harry e Voldemort se encaravam, cercando um ao outro e falando, falando, falando. Enquanto isso, a cabeça de Gina girava, girava e girava, com sua respiração anormalmente irregular. Havia algo na conversa relacionado com o arrependimento, alma e o poder de uma varinha magnífica, cujo dono era... _Draco Malfoy._ Gina achou que ia desmaiar se aquilo não terminasse logo, para o bem ou para o mal.

Ela desconfiou que os efeitos da batida na cabeça tinham sido postergados devido a adrenalina e ao feitiço de Malfoy, mas agora estavam se tornando fortes demais para pensar com clareza.

Parecia que fim se aproximava e ela se apoiou no braço de Rony, que agora ela via que estava ao seu lado.

Como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta, ela viu os lábios de Voldemort proferirem a maldição da morte.

E Harry usou o _maldito_ 'Expelliarmus'.

Os feitiços se cruzaram, as varinhas de ambos explodiram como se fossem menos resistentes do que um graveto e então o caos se espalhou como um rastilho de pólvora.


	6. Começo do Fim

**N/A: Hey! Consegui terminar de escrever mais um capítulo, apesar do lapso de criatividade momentâneo! Gostaria muito de agradecer as meninas que leram a história até aqui e gastaram 5 minutinhos para escrever o que pensavam. Isso é muito gratificante, motivador e extremamente gentil. Muito, muito obrigada a todas, do fundo do coração. **

**Seguindo a quebra de correspondência com a cronologia do livro feita no fim do capítulo anterior, esse capítulo engloba praticamente o mês posterior ao ataque ao castelo.**

**Espero que aproveitem, assim como eu fiz ao escrever ; )**

* * *

**6 – Começo do Fim.**

Maio – 1998

_Ela estava flutuando. E isso era fantasticamente bom! _

_Estava cercada de nada, num universo branco composto apenas por Gina Weasley. Estava livre como não estivera nos últimos meses. Testou um pouco sua posição, verificando que não havia atrito entre ela e o ambiente; sentiu os longos cabelos ruivos balançarem no ritmo dos seus movimentos e chicotearem no seu rosto quando ela se movimentava um pouco mais acentuadamente._

_Estava vestida com seu velho pijama de flanela, mas alguma coisa dentro de si disse que isso não era certo. Nesse exato momento, Gina trocou de roupa; usava agora o uniforme verde-escuro com uma garra dourada do peito do Harpias de Holyhead. Seu sonho!_

_Com aquela facilidade de movimentos, poderia ser uma artilheira profissional! Ela deu piruetas e mergulhou no nada, para depois emergir girando, com os dois punhos apontados para cima, com um sorriso largo no rosto. _

_Que vontade louca ela tinha de jogar Quadribol! Só precisava de uma vassoura e... Nem terminou de pensar e uma Firebolt apareceu na sua mão direita. Nem pareceu se importar com o fato de que já estava _efetivamente_ voando, sem precisar do auxílio de uma vassoura. Subiu na Firebolt, estranhamente sem precisar se impulsionar de qualquer forma e acelerou até sentir a batida do vento machucando suas bochechas, que agora ela sabia que estavam coradas. Se era pelo esforço ou pela felicidade, Gina não saberia dizer._

_Desejou o time da Grifinória ali com ela, esperando que eles fossem aparecer instantaneamente, como tinha acontecido com a vassoura. Contudo, ninguém apareceu; Gina achou uma pena, porque aquele era um time muito bom. Tinham um bom goleiro e ótimos batedores! Que orgulho dos seus irmãos! Fred e Jorge sempre conseguiam derrubar os adversários das formas mais surpreendentes possíveis e..._

_Fred... _

_Um buraco se formou dentro de si e ela soube imediatamente que ele nunca mais seria preenchido._

_Pensar no irmão fez tudo desaparecer e, de repente, ela estava novamente de pijama no meio do nada. Precisava ver Fred, precisava ajudá-lo. E então um frio a invadiu por dentro, como se estivesse perto de cem dementadores. Ela começou a cair, voltando a ter peso. Era como se estivesse desmoronando por um buraco sem fim, caindo indefinidamente sem nunca atingir nada._

_Ela viu rostos conhecidos passando pela sua frente, nadando no meio do nada e acompanhando sua queda livre; sua família, Hermione, os companheiros do seu ano em Hogwarts. Todos eles eram arrancados e levados embora antes que ela pudesse tocá-los. _

_A imagem de Harry apareceu salvadora e esticou a mão para ela. Gina ergueu o braço para pegá-la, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Quando conseguiu, ela sentiu uma mão tão fria; se concentrou na mão que a ajudava a diminuir a velocidade. Pálida demais, bem cuidada demais, _gelada_ demais. Quando levantou a cabeça, os cabelos de Harry tinham se tornado louros, quase brancos. E os olhos verdes, calorosos, tinham se transformado em manchas cinzas e frias._

Então Gina Weasley acordou, sobressaltada.

Seus cabelos estavam grudados na testa devido ao suor e sua cabeça doía. Ela estava no que parecia ser seu dormitório em Hogwarts, - que agora estava com as camas vazias - e sua mãe estava ao seu lado, com os olhos inchados e um semblante de quem estava no limbo entre a consciência e a inconsciência.

"Mamãe..." ela começou a dizer, com a voz rouca devido ao pouco uso. "Onde está todo mundo?"

"Gina, graças a Merlin, achei que tinha perdido você também!" Ela se levantou rapidamente e se debruçou sobre a filha, num movimento protetor e sufocante.

"Estou bem, mãe. Pelo menos eu acho." Ela disse com a voz abafada pelo ombro da mãe, dando tapinhas consoladores nas costas de Molly. "Não me lembro de muita coisa da batalha... Eu bati a cabeça e desmaiei. Acho que não voltei a ser eu mesma depois disso." Ela completou com uma tentativa de sorriso triste. Afastando gentilmente a mãe, repetiu a pergunta "Onde estão todos? Nós vencemos?"

Só o fato de estar viva com a sua mãe ao seu lado já era um sinal de que as coisas poderiam ter acabado bem. Mas a expressão compenetrada da bruxa mais velha destruiu as esperanças de que Harry havia vencido e de que Voldemort estava enfim morto.

"Até onde você se lembra?" sua mãe perguntou, com um suspiro triste.

"Bem, eu me lembro de você chutando o traseiro da Bellatrix Lestrange..." Ela corou diante da expressão severa da mãe devido ao vocabulário utilizado, mas continuou resgatando suas memórias. "Me lembro de ver o corpo de Fred..." Mas isso nem ela nem a mãe gostariam de lembrar, então ela pensou no ponto que a deixava mais em dúvida. "Me lembro de ter ver o corpo de Harry... Mas ele se levantou e lutou! Mãe, me diz que eu não estava alucinando e que ele realmente não morreu." Ela segurou a mão da sua mãe, como se a resposta dependesse daquilo.

Pela primeira vez desde que Gina tinha acordado, Molly sorriu, ainda que brevemente. "Não, Gina. Harry não morreu. Mas também não venceu. Nem Voldemort, pelo que parece. A batalha acabou há dois dias, e você esteve inconsciente desde então, muito provavelmente por causa da combinação de uma batida na cabeça com o excesso de adrenalina da batalha, que esgotou seu corpo." Ela estava pensativa e pareceu lembrar de algo que a deixou alerta. "E isso me lembra que você tem que descansar e tomar sua poção do sono."

Gina teve vontade de gritar que a poção que fosse para o inferno. Já tinha dormido demais. Por Merlin, dois dias inteiros! "Quero ver os outros! Já estou bem, mãe! Não quero ficar aqui!" Ela afastou um pouco as cobertas, que estavam amontoadas sobre ela.

Sua mãe parecia estar cansada de qualquer luta, mesmo as que envolvessem como adversária sua filha mais nova. "Em breve teremos outra batalha, Gina. Eu quero, ou melhor, eu _preciso _que você esteja preparada para ela."

"Dessa vez vou poder ajudar?" Gina perguntou, sem esconder a esperança na voz.

"E eu poderia evitar? Acho que está na hora de aceitar a ideia de que você cresceu, assim como os outros." Sua mãe disse, olhando para suas mãos que se apoiavam nos joelhos, se levantando na sequência.

Gina queria poder abraçá-la, ajudá-la a amenizar a dor que lhe tirara um filho e, consequentemente, uma parte dela mesma. Mas ela sabia que não adiantaria nada. Naquela manhã, Molly Weasley parecia mais velha, mais vulnerável, mais _morta_.

Molly já estava se retirando do dormitório quando ela criou coragem para perguntar. "Mãe... Fred... Ele já foi... Não pude me despedir." Ela disse atropelando as palavras, olhando para baixo para conter as lágrimas. Tinha certeza de que se olhasse diretamente para mãe, sucumbiria.

"Ele foi enterrado ontem à tarde." Sua mãe fungou, numa tentativa de dissimular o choro. "Houve uma cerimônia muito bonita para todos que foram mortos naquela noite." Molly se deteve na porta e disse, mais para si mesma do que para a filha. "Percy disse que ele morreu com um sorriso no rosto. Isso me conforta, porque é assim que eu me lembro dele, desde que o peguei no colo pela primeira vez, sem saber ao certo se era ele mesmo ou Jorge. E ele sorria. Ele nasceu sorrindo e vou me lembrar dele assim, para sempre." E mãe sorriu também diante da lembrança, antes de retornar ao tom levemente autoritário habitual. "Vou pegar um pouco de poção fortalecedora para você. Está com um aspecto terrível!" Molly disse por fim, saindo do dormitório com o rosto meio coberto pela mão.

E Gina se apoiou nos travesseiros, fechando os olhos para conter as lágrimas.

* * *

Pelo que Gina pôde entender, quando os feitiços de Harry e Voldemort se cruzaram, os dois foram atingidos, ficando inconscientes. Foi o suficiente para que os dois lados não soubessem muito bem o que fazer; então fizeram o que Gina aprendera que os humanos, sejam bruxos ou trouxas, faziam de melhor: derramamento de sangue. O corpo e Harry e de Voldemort foram protegidos pelos seus respectivos aliados, numa confusão incrível de feitiços e corpos tombando. A Ordem da Fênix conseguiu expulsar os comensais do castelo propriamente dito; eles agora estavam instalados na Floresta Proibida até onde se podia saber, com a grande vantagem de poder sair de Hogwarts quando bem entendessem, enquanto a Ordem e as pessoas que lutaram ao lado de Harry ficaram confinados no castelo semidestruído.

O que estavam esperando para atacar era uma grande incógnita que ninguém podia responder. Gina, por sua vez, não deixava de achar que essa convivência quase pacífica chegava a ser irônica: Não podiam estar mais perto fisicamente e mais distantes ideologicamente.

Entretanto, para a Ordem, manter Hogwarts sobre o seu domínio fora o único ponto relevante e favorável de que poderiam se orgulhar; no momento em que os líderes de cada um dos lados estavam fracos e debilitados, os comensais tinham saído na frente no placar, mantendo o _status quo_ que determinava seu poder indireto sobre os outros bruxos.

Até quando essa guerra fria duraria, ninguém poderia saber. Entretanto, era notório que o Ministério, os meios de comunicação e o mundo bruxo de forma geral ainda estavam impregnados com a influência de Voldemort e seus comensais.

Grande parte das pessoas que lutou o que ficou conhecida como 'A Batalha de Hogwarts' permanecia no castelo e isso também era verdade para os feridos na batalha. A transferência para o St. Mungus só pôde ser fornecida para aqueles que o status de sangue garantia algum nível de proteção, o que obviamente não se aplicava aos nascidos trouxas ou a casos como o de Neville, que já estavam profundamente ligados à causa do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. A única saída segura de Hogwarts, que dava acesso ao Cabeça de Javali, havia sido destruída junto com a Sala Precisa e Harry se viu obrigado a revelar que havia uma outra saída que desembocava na Casa dos Gritos, para onde esses feridos foram levados e transportados para receber cuidado especializado. Entretanto, a utilização dessa saída era totalmente controlada e usada somente em emergências, o que intensificava o isolamento do castelo.

A rotina de Gina se resumia a cuidar dos feridos que ficaram no castelo, como no caso da Professora Trelawney, que não havia tido melhora no seu caso desde então, e que estava muito fraca para ser transferida. Ela fazia companhia a eles ou ajudava professores e ex-alunos no preparo de poções. Com frequência ela pensava que o melhor lado de ter ficado em Hogwarts era que, pelo menos, eles teriam estrutura para cuidar daqueles que necessitavam e, por mais deslocado que isso soasse na cabeça dela, ter algo para chamar de lar fazia muita diferença.

Não fora justamente esse conceito de lar que garantira a segurança de Harry por dezessete anos? Ela se sentiu mais segura em Hogwarts e agraadecia por isso.

Harry, por sua vez, pouco se manifestava sobre Hogwarts, sobre lares ou sobre qualquer assunto. Parecia muito mais introspectivo e mais indisposto a lidar com a ajuda alheia. A única concessão que ele fizera, dizia respeito a verdade acerca do Professor Snape e de como ele havia sido extremamente corajoso no papel de agente duplo. Gina ficara muito comovida ao ouvir o relato de como o antigo Professor de Poções tinha se sacrificado pelo amor da mãe de Harry. Ela procurou o ex-namorado com os olhos, mas assim que terminou de relatar os eventos da vida de Snape, se retirara extremamente perturbado.

Pensar em Harry fez Gina sentir um misto de carinho, raiva, impotência e resignação. Ele, junto com Rony e Hermione, passava as tardes confabulando em alguma parte do castelo. Vez ou outra, Gina podia dizer que ele efetivamente _saía_ do castelo, aproveitando a saída da Casa dos Gritos. Nada como uma capa da invisibilidade e a fama de salvador da pátria ajudá-lo nessas tarefas de ir e vir livremente, usando a saída que estava bloqueada para a maioria das pessoas, para que ela permanecesse no anonimato.

Rony e Hermione, por outro lado, pareciam finalmente ter aceitado o que estava estampado no rosto deles desde que Gina começou a entender com mais propriedade as relações entre homens e mulheres. Agora eles eram vistos por aí em cenas mais românticas. Harry, entretanto, sumia durante horas e não procurava ninguém.

_Não me procurava, _ela pensava com amargura. E ela já estava ficando impaciente com isso.

* * *

Usava a antiga sala de poções de Hogwarts e com a ajuda de Horácio Slughorn, preparava poções que ajudavam a recuperação dos feridos. Já havia se passado uma semana desde a batalha e Gina acabara se afeiçoando ao antigo Professor de Poções, com quem ela passava boa parte do tempo.

"Minha querida, veja a tonalidade dessa poção! Na sua idade! Se não tivéssemos passando por períodos tão conturbados, diria que você vem treinando muito." Ele disse olhando para a poção no caldeirão de Gina, com a mão no amplo bigode.

"Acho que as poções tem me ajudado a me sentir um pouco mais útil." Ela não se sentia mais intimidada pela presença dos professores, com Slughorn especialmente, que sempre se desmanchava em elogios para aqueles que ele julgava com potencial.

O Professor deu um tapinha consolador no ombro dela. "Tente colocar um pouco mais de ovo podre. Tornará a consistência um pouco mais apropriada." Ele disse, avaliador. "Mas faça isso com cuidado. Não animaria o espírito das pessoas se espalhássemos esse cheiro pelo castelo. Deixei alguns elfos responsáveis pela desagradável tarefa de fazer com que eles apodreçam com as propriedades desejadas."

"Eu posso checar se há mais com os elfos da cozinha, Professor. Assim poderemos passar para as outras poções da lista." O Professor assentiu, se virando distraído para preparar os outros ingredientes.

"Sim. Na volta, precisamos pensar em alternativas para o ferimento de Sibila. Nada até agora funcionou e Madame Pomfrey está verdadeiramente preocupada com o aspecto do ferimento. E eu também, para ser sincero."

Gina saiu da sala, concentrada nas medidas que seriam utilizadas nas poções. Estava repetindo seu mantra composto por "Duas dúzias de dente de leão, sanguessugas, salamandras" quando ouviu no fundo de uma sala de aula a voz de Rony.

"Harry, você está maluco! Não tem como concordar com isso, sério!" ele esbravejava e Gina ficou repentinamente alarmada. Rony não podia concordar com o quê?

"Rony tem razão, Harry. Isso são apenas suposições e..." Hermione dizia, entre triste e resignada.

"Você sabe a verdade, Hermione." Harry interrompeu, mais maduro do que Gina se lembrava. Ela se deu conta de que mal tinha ouvido a voz dele nos últimos dias. "Vocês dois sabem. Tem que ser feito _agora_. Antes que ele possa chegar sequer perto de estar forte o bastante para fazer outra horcrux." Ele abaixou o tom de voz quando pronunciou a última palavra, como se, de alguma forma, ela estivesse amaldiçoada. "Enquanto ele ainda está fraco."

Gina registrou no seu subconsciente a estranheza do fato de que Harry realmente parecia saber estado de Voldemort.

"Se pelo menos nós tivéssemos a varinha das varinhas..." Seu irmão começava a dizer de novo.

"Mas não temos, Rony. Já discutimos isso um milhão de vezes, desde que ficamos confinados ao castelo.", o tom de Hermione, ainda que reticente, não admitia contestação.

"O lado bom é que se nós não temos a varinha das varinhas, ele também não tem." Agora Gina reconhecia que Harry tentava soar otimista.

"Você devia ter visto, Harry. Parecia que as varinhas _chamaram_ os feitiços uma da outra." Rony tinha um leve sinal de entusiasmo na voz. "Explodiram como fogos de artifício."

Gina se esgueirou pela parede e espiou para dentro da pequena e confortável sala. Rony e Hermione estavam sentados juntos num sofá apertado, com as mãos unidas numa demonstração silenciosa de afeto. Gina sentiu uma pitada de inveja ao ver a cena, e desviando o olhar, visualizou Harry; ele estava sentado numa poltrona, com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e o rosto apoiado nas mãos. Harry e Hermione olhavam para Rony, como se estivessem espantados pelo conhecimento dele a respeito dos fogos de artifício, tanto utilizados pelos trouxas. Gina viu o irmão dar de ombros, simplesmente.

"Por acaso ele estava lá, Rony. _Segurando a varinha que explodiu._" Hermione continuou, dessa vez virando-se para Harry "Com relação à razão disso, nós só podemos fazer suposições. Mas me parece bastante satisfatória a explicação de que a varinha das varinhas explodiu porque você era o mestre dela. Foi como se ela tivesse entrado num ciclo vicioso: lançar a maldição da morte contra seu mestre foi demais para a varinha."

"Agora você falou igualzinho ao Senhor Olivaras." Rony deu uma risadinha e Hermione lançou um dos seus olhares professorais. "Ah, qual é, Mione! Ela podia ser uma Relíquia da Morte, mas, ainda assim, era só uma varinha. Uma que eu queria ter, é verdade, mas só uma varinha."

"Ficar discutindo sobre as varinhas não vai adiantar, Mione. Precisamos agir. E depressa. Sabemos que ele está debilitado e confinado na clareira na Floresta Proibida onde Aragogue esteve." Harry voltara a dizer e Gina viu Rony tremer diante do nome da aranha gigante que uma vez fora amiga de Hagrid. "Se traçarmos um plano de ação, poderemos acabar com isso com um ataque surpresa."

"Precisamos de mais tempo e você não está prep..."

"Hermione, não temos mais tempo. E eu também sei dos riscos que eu corro em atacar nas minhas condições, mas..." Harry se interrompeu no momento em que viu a figura de Gina tentando se esconder rapidamente atrás da porta entreaberta.

As palavras dançavam na cabeça dela: Horcruxes, Relíquias da Morte, Voldemort e Harry igualmente debilitados... Nada fazia sentido. Nesse breve momento de confusão mental, ela havia se descuidado e entregado sua posição. Resolveu tentar manter o mínimo de dignidade que era permitido às pessoas que ouvem atrás da porta e entrou na sala de cabeça erguida. Sabia que suas bochechas e orelhas tinham tomado um tom além do vermelho.

Ela adentrou mais a sala, com os olhos fixos em Harry. Olhando de perto, ele parecia bem mais cansado. Ele começou a falar. "Gin... Você não deveria estar aqui. Escuta..."

"Eu estou tentando escutar há dias, semanas. Estou tentando escutar há um ano, Harry. Mas para que alguém escute é preciso que a outra pessoa _fale_. E o que você tem menos feito, principalmente comigo, é falar."

Gina sentiu que Harry havia saído um pouco do sério. _Pelo menos isso é melhor do que nada_, ela pensou.

"Você sequer imagina como tem sido esse tempo todo, sozinho, com exceção do Rony e da Hermione. Não é exatamente um mar de rosas para mim também." Ele retrucou, levemente ríspido.

"Esse é o problema, Harry. Você sempre imagina que tem que fazer tudo sozinho, ou só com Rony e Hermione. Como se tudo fosse sua responsabilidade! Da onde você tirou a brilhante ideia de que seu sacrifício sempre vai ser o melhor para todos? Pelo menos deixe que as pessoas estejam do seu lado!" Gina disse, sentindo que o gênio Weasley começava a aflorar.

Rony também teve o mesmo pressentimento e resolveu interferir, antes de maiores estragos que a explosão de Gina pudesse vir a causar. "A Gina tem _um pouco_ de razão, Harry." Ele disse e Gina fulminou o irmão com o olhar diante da palavra '_pouco_', mas ele engoliu em seco e continuou falando. "Foi como eu te disse na Sala Precisa, naquela noite: As pessoas podem ajudar, cara. E se não fosse essa ajuda, não teríamos sequer descoberto sobre o Diadema de Ravenclaw."

"Eu não posso arrastar o resto das pessoas para guerra novamente, não agora. E não há tempo para esperar. Se eu falar, a Ordem vai querer me atrasar." Ele olhou para Hermione, em busca de apoio. "Tem que ser feito rápido."

"Então selecione algumas pessoas, leve com você." Gina interferiu "Sempre houve pessoas dispostas a lutar verdadeiramente por você, Harry." Ela completou com um sorriso triste, se incluindo involuntariamente nesse grupo.

Hermione pareceu gostar da ideia de Gina. Era um meio termo satisfatório, afinal. "Teremos que fazer isso com a maior discrição possível. Somente algumas pessoas vão servir, creio. Harry, repasse as informações comigo: os comensais feridos foram encaminhados para o St Mungus e outra parte considerável deles teve que voltar aos seus postos para garantir que o Ministério permanecesse nas mãos de Voldemort. Então ele está com uma quantidade reduzida de comensais, muito devido ao fato de que não espera que ataquemos, muito fragilizados pela morte dos nossos. Certo?"

"Sim, Hermione. Já repassamos esses detalhes." Ele disse meio concentrado, meio exasperado. Gina imaginou que isso se devia ao envolvimento na história de outras pessoas que não ele, Rony e Hermione.

"Não entendo por que eles simplesmente não vão para outro lugar mais confortável ou com mais recursos." Rony disse.

Foi a vez de Gina rolar os olhos. "Rony, enquanto eles estiverem na Floresta Proibida as saídas do Castelo estarão fechadas para nós. Estamos ilhados e se não fosse a ajuda dos elfos já estaríamos passando por verdadeiros apuros com relação à comida, já que não podemos expor demais a saída da Casa dos Gritos. Ou você se esqueceu que não podemos simplesmente _criar _comida?"

"Uma das exceções da Lei de Transfiguração de Gamp." Rony disse, repetindo o discurso que ele sabia que impressionaria Hermione.

Dessa vez, Hermione não se deixou levar pelo discurso, embora tenha esboçado um leve sorriso. Ela preferiu continuar com o tom de sermão. "Sim, temos comida graças aos elfos, que os bruxos consideraram irrelevantes por tanto tempo, pagando um preço alto por isso."

Harry se mexeu desconfortável na poltrona e Gina sabia que ele estava pensando em Sirius e no elfo Monstro. Rony por sua vez não pareceu muito comovido pelos infortúnios dos elfos. Ele tirou algo como um isqueiro do bolso e começou a passá-lo de uma mão para a outra. Gina fez uma nota mental para perguntar ao irmão o que era aquilo, mais tarde. Hermione então se voltou para Harry.

"E nós temos os nomes daqueles que estão guardando Voldemort com mais freqüência?"

"Acho que essa é uma informação que podemos conseguir sem muita dificuldade." Ele pareceu tranquilo demais para o gosto de Gina.

Havia inúmeras perguntas na cabeça dela. O que eram horcruxes, o que eram Relíquias da Morte, por que tinham que atacar agora, mas aquela que chegou primeiro à sua boca foi:

"De onde diabos você consegue todas essas informações?" ela perguntou, se dirigindo ao Harry.

"Isso é uma longe história, Gina." Harry disse, se levantando "Quando conseguirmos escolher e recrutar os outros, passaremos todas as informações necessárias." Ele passou por ela e saiu da sala, sem olhar para a garota.

Gina olhou para Hermione e a amiga deu de ombros, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Percebeu que tinha perdido aquela batalha.

Mas não perderia a guerra.

* * *

Graças a relutância persistente de Harry, eles demoraram mais tempo do que o esperado para recrutar as pessoas que deveriam ser levadas na pequena incursão contra os comensais. Tudo foi feito com o mais absoluto sigilo e com a ajuda de Hermione, adotaram a política de moralidade duvidosa de usar feitiços de memória naqueles que se mostrassem reticentes demais em relação ao plano. Tiveram que usar esse artifício em Cho e Justino, além de fugir o máximo que podiam de Luna, que não era a melhor no quesito _'ser discreta com relação ao plano'_.

No final das contas, eles chegaram muito perto daquilo que tinha sido a Armada de Dumbledore em Hogwarts: Harry, Jorge e Rony Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Angelina Johnson, Dean Thomas, Lino Jordan com adição de Percy e Carlinhos Weasley. E Gina, é claro.

Quando Harry viu que ela estava se juntando ao grupo para a primeira reunião de planejamento, ele franziu a testa. "Não Gina. Você fica. Alguém tem que ficar, caso as coisas... bem, caso a gente não consiga voltar a tempo."

"Não! Eu vou. E não há nada do que qualquer um de vocês pode fazer para me impedir." Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, na sua melhor imitação de Molly Weasley. Percebeu que havia dado certo; Rony tinha se encolhido levemente diante do seu tom e Percy ajeitado os óculos, nervoso. "E nem ouse usar esse feitiço de memória em mim, Hermione! Deixei bilhetes para mim mesma em todos os lugares que tenho acesso." Ela disse, olhando ameaçadoramente para a amiga.

Quando terminou de falar, Carlinhos se aproximou dela e a abraçou, descansado os braços fortes e marcados por cicatrizes de queimaduras em volta dela. Ele deu um leve beijo no topo da sua cabeça; Carlinhos era seu irmão mais baixo e ainda assim era consideravelmente maior do que ela. Ele cochichou no seu ouvido.

"Você sabe o que significaria para mamãe perder mais um filho, não sabe?" Ela assentiu triste, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. E então seu irmão falou para que todo mundo ouvisse. "Eu vou ficar. Não há nada que a gente possa fazer para essa cabeçuda mudar de ideia. Ela é uma Weasley afinal." Ele suspirou, ainda abraçando-a. "E além do mais, é preciso que alguém mais velho fique a assuma a responsabilidade por ter sabido do plano e ainda assim permitido que vocês fossem adiante com isso."

Ele e Harry trocaram um olhar de compreensão muda. Gina sabia que Carlinhos estava se colocando numa posição de sacrifício tanto quanto os outros. Talvez até um pouco mais; se algo desse errado, ele teria que conviver com olhares de reprovação e de recriminação muda, porém eternas. Ainda assim Harry não parecia muito seguro. Ele resolveu dedicar sua atenção a ela.

"Gina, você ainda é menor e..."

"Não me venha com essa história, Harry Potter!" ela se desvencilhou de Carlinhos. "Eu vou fazer 17 anos daqui dois meses! E vocês já enfrentavam essas coisas desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts! _Eu_ enfrento coisas assim desde o primeiro ano" Ela se lembrou do diário de Tom Riddle e diminuiu o tom de voz, se controlando "Se vocês insistirem nisso, juro que procuro a mamãe e o Kingsley e conto tudo!" Repentinamente, ela se lembrou de Blaise e seus discursos sobre como os interesses estavam acima de tudo. Ela colocou na cara sua melhor expressão sonserina e levantou a cabeça.

"Uau! Onde ela aprendeu a fazer chantagens desse jeito para conseguir o que quer?" Rony falou, olhando acusadoramente para Jorge, que se limitou a dar de ombros, tentando sorrir inocentemente. Apesar do gesto bem-humorado, Gina percebeu que ele estava muito mais calado e sentiu seu coração se apertar dolorosamente contra o peito.

"Não podemos perder mais tempo, Harry. Você nos recrutou com uma promessa de respostas e ação. Aqui estamos nós, para ouvi-las." Percy disse e Gina agradeceu o desvio de assunto. Percy tinha se tornado bom em cortar 'burocracias', por mais incrível que isso parecesse aos ouvidos dela.

E então Harry começou seu discurso, sobre Horcruxes, taça de Helga Lufa-Lufa, Diadema de Rowena Corvinal, Nagini, o papel dele mesmo; como Voldemort estava fraco, com apenas um sétimo da alma, como era preciso atacar antes que ele fosse bem-sucedido na tentativa de fazer uma nova horcrux, porque se ele fizesse, esconderia num lugar que eles jamais poderiam alcançar. Quando terminou, todos os olhos, com exceção dos dele mesmo e os de Rony e Hermione, estavam arregalados.

"Então era isso que vocês estavam fazendo... E eu achando que estavam se escondendo..." Dean falou pensativo.

"Você achou que estávamos de férias no Caribe, por acaso?" Rony disse venenoso, antes de mudar o rumo da conversa. "Ok, todo mundo de acordo então?"

Todos assentiram silenciosamente e Hermione tomou a palavra."Certo, então vamos ter que detalhar exatamente como vai acontecer..."

E assim eles passaram os dias seguintes em tardes confinadas na Sala Comunal da Lufa-Lufa, a única, além das masmorras da Sonserina, que estava vazia, esquematizando um plano que, em essência, era extremamente simples: pegar Voldemort desprevenido, abater a maior quantidade de comensais possível e retirar de Hogwarts aqueles que quisessem ou precisassem ser retirados.

_Tudo é muito simples na teoria_. Essa ideia não deixava de martelar com violência a cabeça de Gina.

* * *

Ela sabia que ele estaria lá de antemão, revendo os detalhes do plano, rascunhados sem muito cuidado em folhas espalhadas por cima das mesas da Sala Comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Aquele havia se tornado o ponto de encontro para o planejamento do ataque e eles passavam lá grande parte do dia, com suas ausências camufladas pela constante agitação do castelo.

Gina aproximou devagar, com seus movimentos felinos característicos. O dia seguinte seria o do ataque e ela não tinha conseguido dormir; o clima de tensão adicional àquele já existente no castelo estava sufocando-a. Tinha se retirado mais cedo, antes do jantar, com o pretexto de ter que levantar muito cedo no dia seguinte para cuidar das poções. Aquela era uma meia verdade: eles sairiam antes do amanhecer, para que a noite os protegessem da visão dos comensais.

A lareira decorada com o retrato de Helga Hufflepuff estava acesa, deixando o ambiente ainda mais aconchegante. Não demorou muito que a visão dela se ajustasse ao ambiente e encontrasse o objeto da sua procura.

Ele estava num canto da Sala Comunal, com a testa sobre a mesa de madeira polida, como se quisesse se fundir com a superfície. Seu suéter estava num canto do móvel, revelando sua camiseta meio desbotada. Os dedos das mãos dele estavam flexionados, tensos sobre o colo, como se ele pudesse apertar o pescoço de Voldemort com eles.

Ela viu sobre a mesa a varinha (um novo símbolo) que agora Harry usava, desde que a sua explodira na Batalha de Hogwarts: A varinha que pertencera a Colin Creevey, seu amigo. O coração dela se apertou, mas ela espantou a sensação com convicção. Ela não precisava daquele tipo de sentimento naquele momento.

"Hem, hem" Ela se manifestou, na sua melhor interpretação de Dolores Umbridge. Ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu. Pela primeira vez em dias, ele tinha sorrido. Tinha voltado a ser o Harry daquelas tardes nesse mesmo castelo, séculos atrás.

"Como você sabia que eu estaria aqui?" Ele perguntou, ainda com um resquício de sorriso no rosto.

"Deduzi. Era o único lugar em que um rapaz que quer salvar o mundo poderia estar." Ela disse amigável. "Todos os nossos planos estão aqui, não é?"

Ele entendeu a brincadeira como uma crítica; levantou-se e começou a arrumar suas coisas desajeitadamente. Gina continuou, como se não tivesse notado a reação um pouco mais hostil.

"Acho que a Hermione tem razão. Algumas vezes você e Rony se esquecem que são bruxos." Ela disse, espirituosa; começou a arrumar os papéis e anotação em pilhas com leves movimentos da varinha. Havia alguns objetos sobre a mesa também: Uma foto dele quando era um bebê que a fez sorrir, um objeto que parecia um medalhão, os restos da sua antiga varinha, além de alguns frasquinhos, que continham uma substância que não era líquida nem gasosa, com uma coloração um tanto azulada; ela já tinha visto algo assim em algum lugar. Franziu o cenho tentando se lembrar de onde, mas seu pensamento mudou de direção rapidamente quando viu um outro objeto sobre a mesa; Harry ainda guardava o pedaço de espelho quebrado que havia ganhado do padrinho.

"Por que você guarda isso?" Ela perguntou, apontando o objeto.

"Não sei... Talvez para dar sorte. Ou talvez para me lembrar de que eu não estou sozinho." Ele estava mexendo numa pilha de papel distraidamente na lateral da mesa. Gina se deu conta de que ele nunca se livraria do presente de Sirius Black, mas pelas razões erradas.

"Harry, você não está sozinho. Você tem o Rony, a Hermione, tem a mim..." Ela se posicionou de frente para ele, se interpondo entre o rapaz e a mesa. Com o passar dos anos, Gina havia definitivamente se tornado mais desinibida com relação aos garotos, para desgosto dos seus irmãos. Harry percebera a intimidade da posição e ajeitou os óculos, desconfortável. Tentou diminuir um pouco a tensão desviando o olhar e mantendo um tom ameno na conversa.

"Todas as coisas que são importantes para mim estão nessa bolsinha mokeskin, que Hagrid me deu. Hermione me ensinou o feitiço extensível e eu posso colocar quase tudo que eu quiser aqui. Você não imagina o que dá para carregar com um negócio desses." Ele disse, terminando de colocar na bolsinha os objetos que estavam sobre a mesa e tentando desviar de Gina à sua frente.

"Todos os segredos do misterioso Harry Potter, numa bolsinha, ao alcance da mão? Posso ficar com ela?" Ela disse esticando a mão para dar ênfase ao pedido. Ele riu e ela se aproximou um pouco mais do corpo dele.

"Acho que sim, você pode ficar com ela." Ele disse depois de pensar por uns instantes e estendendo para ela o pequeno objeto. Gina se surpreendeu com a reação, mas aceitou o objeto. "Amanhã quando voltarmos, você me devolve. Eu vou cobrar." Ele sorriu e ela sentiu seu estômago afundar. "Até lá, acho melhor irmos dormir. Temos que estar descansados para..."

"Harry, pare." Ela interrompeu bruscamente. Não queria começar com o discurso '_essa pode ser nossa última noite juntos_', mas algo no seu tom de voz fez com que ele captasse a ideia.

"Gi... Eu não posso... Enquanto isso não acabar..." Ele começou.

"Não estou pedindo para você casar comigo essa noite, Harry." Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele, de maneira gentil. Ele fechou os olhos e se inclinou para abraçá-la, vencido; ele havia crescido um bocado desde a última vez que estiveram tão próximos. Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços e descansou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz. O cheiro dele era muito bom, lembrava infância, proteção, carinho.

"Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber, Gina. Eu omiti do resto do grupo porque eu não quero que eles percam a esperança... E de algum jeito, eles parecem concentrar a esperança de vitória em mim, que não tenho mais nada para oferecer além da minha imagem de salvador da pátria." Harry disse com uma voz triste que cortou o coração dela. "Perdi minha conexão com a mente de Voldemort, não tenho mais a varinha das varinhas, não sou mais uma horcrux..." Ele parou e Gina esperou pacientemente que ele recomeçasse. "Não é só Voldemort que está com a alma debilitada, a minha também está assim. Ele dividiu a dele por sete vezes e isso o enfraquece. A minha, por outro lado, também está partida porque eu perdi o pedaço de Voldemort que estava dentro de mim e que de certa forma fazia parte do que eu sou."

"Como você sabe disso?" ela perguntou, mais assustada do que curiosa.

"Hermione tem uma teoria." Foi a resposta simples e objetiva dada por ele. "Ela tem se esforçado muito os últimos dias a esse respeito, embora a gente não tenha nada documentado na biblioteca a essa respeito. Certa vez Dumbledore me disse que Voldemort e eu tínhamos cruzado qualquer linha mágica que une dois bruxos, para além do conhecimento que temos hoje. Então, tudo o que podemos fazer é teoria e temos que concordar que Hermione é boa nisso." Ele deu um sorrisinho, antes de ficar mais sério mais uma vez. "Não sei o que pode acontecer quando entrar numa batalha, sem a varinha das varinhas para me proteger e com a alma enfraquecida."

"Por que você está me contando isso agora?" Ela fez uma nova pergunta, com a voz ficando cada vez mais fraca.

"Porque achei que você tinha o direito de saber. Direito de ir para a batalha sabendo que eu não sou mais do que um símbolo e que símbolos podem se quebrar..." Ele falava olhando para baixo. "Senti tanto sua falta, Gi. Pensei em você todo o tempo, mesmo quando..."

Isso foi suficiente para fazê-la esquecer por breves momentos todas as implicações das revelações dele. "Shhh." Ela disse, pondo o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele. "Harry, esqueça tudo, só por essa noite. Eu tive paciência, te dei o espaço que você queria, me afastei. Mas não essa noite. Eu quero lutar amanhã com a lembrança dessa noite." Ela disse levemente.

Os olhos verdes brilharam com algo que ela sabia ser paixão mal contida. Não teve medo com o início dessa nova etapa das suas vidas, com a promessa da intimidade, das descobertas. Com Harry estaria sempre protegida. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou que ele a beijasse. Quando ele o fez, Gina correspondeu com toda a saudade que sentira no último ano.

Ele ergueu o leve corpo, como os maridos recém-casados faziam com suas esposas na lua de mel e se encaminhou para os dormitórios da Lufa-Lufa.

Gina sorriu.

Se a alma dele estava incompleta, ela estava disposta a ceder a outra parte para fazê-lo inteiro novamente.

Naquela noite, eles seriam um.

* * *

Nas horas subsequentes, Gina dormiu profundamente, como não fazia há dias. E pela primeira vez naquele tempo passado em Hogwarts, ela não sonhou com uma mão muito pálida puxando a sua e com olhos cinzas a observando.

* * *

**N/A 2: NÃO, isso não é uma fic H/G, haha. Aguardem e verão.**


End file.
